It all started with a wish
by Denzel Skyeguard
Summary: A wish to travel to the other worlds turned reality with a certain brown haired Keyblade wielder. Is it real or is it all just a dream? Sora and OC travel. R&R to help me improve! Currently redoing earlier chapters
1. The Beginning of the Dream rewritten

_**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, OR THE CAST**_

_**ALSO The 1st and 2nd chapter may be close to the game but chapter 3 onwards won't. I think haha**_

_**Honestly it's somewhat far from the original story  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>My POV:<em>

"_We're… We're back!" Sora smiled, slightly tearing up. I couldn't stop my own tears. Roxas… I mean Sora finally came back home._

"_We're home." said Kairi, holding her hand up for the boy to take_

_Sora grabs it with Kairi's lucky charm in hand. Kairi pulls the boy up and gets tackled into a hug._

"_Hey get a room you two!" said Rikku while carrying King Mickey on his shoulders. Kairi and Sora glare at him and blush._

_Sora sees me sitting on the bridge that connects to the small island with the Paopu fruit. Sora waves at me. I wave back_

"_Welcome home… Sora!"_

_Somehow I still can't believe I met him, Kairi and Riku. I went on 2 journeys with him, beat half the Organization with him, saved the worlds twice with him and found something along the way. And to think it all started with a wish._

_There's no better way of telling a story than when it all began. A simple wish  
><em>

_**The Beginning**_

_2 years ago before the journey began_

*tick* *tock* *tick* *tock*

Seconds turned to hours waiting for the bell to ring and end my suffering. I don't like History, I actually hate it. Hate. HATE. _HATE IT WITH FIERY PASSION! _One time he was telling us about his summer vacation visiting museums and who-cares-where. Maybe I'd be interested if he told us some extra details, like how hot the tour guide was.

I rolled my eyes,_ Yeah right_

"Projects will be submitted on Monday next month and the-" He continues on

_end End END THE STUPID LESSON ALREADY!_ I screamed in my mind. I banged my head on the table for something fun to do. He was torturing me and he was enjoying it. My seatmates just stare at me, debating on either telling the teacher or do the same.

"C'mon bell ring already!" murmured a student on my right. It was my best friend, James. Cool, smart, sporty, outgoing, has red eyes and blonde hair. If Riku was real, they'd be twins. Except for the hair.

I grinned knowing it isn't just me itching to leave class and forget about school. I don't even know why I go to school anymore; I'd just sleep all day waiting for classes to end hoping something fun would happen. Adults would say something like "Education is the key to success" but I'm not so sure about that. I know someone who finished college and everything but ended up being a bum. Don't ask, LONG story

"-and I hope everyone will enjoy their long weekend break. Also don't forget we have-"

He didn't get the chance to finish. My wish granted, the bell rang and everyone ran out the door like they just escaped from a maximum security prison. I stayed behind until the mini-stampede ended even though I was itching to get out. I stood up, grabbed my books and bag and approached James who had also stayed behind, walking out of class before I went nuts.

"Finally! It seemed like forever for that stupid history lesson to end." said James

"Heh, for a second there I thought you were going to run outside the class, I couldn't stay still for another minute myself listening to another one of his infamous "exciting topics." I said. I stopped by the gate and saw our teacher looking at us by the entrance to school, he was about raise his hand to say something but I quickly looked away and started walking towards our houses a few blocks from here. _You already killed two hours of my life! What else do you want?_ He was probably going ask me to text my classmates about his unfinished business in class.

"You know Jan there's this party at _her_ house tonight." he grinned. This was the 'I-have-something-planned' grin and mostly ended up bad. Bad is an understatement. It usually ends up **horrible**.

"_Her? _Oh_," _I scrambled for an excuse "Uh I can't 'cause my pet dog ate my uh…homework! Yeah that's it" I mentally slapped myself after I thought about what I said. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her. She's everything I dreamed of, cute, has brown hair, brown eyes and matching smile.

He rolled his eyes "Very original J. Why don't you just admit you're a big fat chicken?" he made clucking noises

"Am not!" I got my book from my bag and pretended to hit him. "I _really_ can't go tonight because I have to finish my game first."

"That Kingdom Hearts thing?" he was shocked. His face showed it.

"Don't call it a thing! It's one of the best games I've played so far." I glared

"Really? You'd really miss your chance to talk with the girl-you've-always-liked-since-first-grade for a game you can finish any other day? C'mon dude this might be your only chance!" he pressed

"Maybe, but I just really want to finish this game. Besides, I don't even know Elaine personally." I was half-sure of what I was saying, something was screaming at the back of my head telling me to go. This might be my only chance.

He gave up. "Suit yourself, don't blame me if someone gets to her first"

I smirked. "You won't let any of 'em come near her."

"Why would I do that?"

"How about 'because I'm your best friend'? and-"I pulled out my wallet and got a ten dollar bill. "If you don't then I'll give you ten now and ten on Monday. Deal?"

"What? Now you're interested?" he grinned and held his and out.

We reached my house. I just shrugged, gave him his money and got inside before he could change the price; knowing him he'd probably use his mind tricks into getting me to pay him a hundred. I got upstairs and saw that it was already 5pm, grabbed my PSP and headed for my room to play

_**MUCH LATER… and WARNING SPOILERS SKIP UNTIL OTHER BOLD WORDS  
><strong>_

"Stupid Mysterious Figure my foot! It's very obvious it's you Ansem!"

I was playing Birth by Sleep as Aqua. I spammed Barrier when he launched those laser shooting thingamajigs. Then he goes spamming Raging Storm. Then he spams Meteor. Of course the game creators would make the secret boss unbeatable. I was knocked out when he went Jedi Knight with his light sabers after the next meteor. After a few (hundred) failed attempts, I gave up.

**_Spoilers are done! (A/N: I do not own M&Ms, Jedi Knights and their flashy light sabers. If I did...)_**

I felt around for my bowl of m&ms. Empty. I saw the clock and it said 11:05 pm.

"11 already?" I grunted in denial. Tomorrow was Math class. Everybody _loves_ Math.

_I wish I could go away for a year or something._ I scoffed. As if something like that would ever happen. I changed into my pajamas and ate an almost-midnight snack. Suddenly I remembered a fact or belief thing James once told me. "_Numerologists believe that events linked to the time 11:11 appear more often than can be explained by chance or coincidence" _So something's going to happen? I don't really know. I checked the time and it said 11:10.

"Maybe I should make a wish?" I questioned myself, something was making me want to but making wishes are for kids. But then again I feel like I should. _Weirdo_

Before I closed my eyes to sleep, I saw something flicker outside my window. I opened it and there was a meteor shower. I ran downstairs and sat on the lawn and checked the time. 11:11. The moon was full and much bigger than usual. I eagerly closed my eyes and wished for the one thing I've always wanted.

_I wish I could travel to other worlds like Sora does_

I opened my eyes and saw a star suddenly twinkles brighter than the other stars. Then they all did. The moon was also full and suddenly I could hear the ocean waves crashing on the shore. It was weird and disturbing because I lived in the middle of the city, no forests, no fresh air, no nearby resorts but somehow it felt natural. It was nice and relaxing. My body suddenly felt heavy so I lay in the grass and let dark oblivion take over.

_Falling  
><em>

This dream felt too real. I was swallowed up by the light and the next thing I knew I was falling from the sky with no parachute, no jetpack, just me. I closed my eyes and waited for someone to wake me up. But it didn't change. I tried pinching myself, hard, but no such luck, I saw that I was still falling and gaining speed. I looked up which was below and saw a town.

_This is not good. _I curled up and braced for impact

*THUD*

_That was pathetic!_ I tried to laugh but all that came out of my mouth was

_"_**OW!**_"_

_**SOMETIME LATER...**  
><em>

I slowly regained consciousness but didn't open my eyes_. _I heard people talking and I had to make sure it was safe._  
><em>

"_How he alive?" _asked a deep lazy voice

I felt a hand press on my chest. "_Can't say for sure, but he's breathing" _said an old cranky voice.

"_That fall was way too high for a normal person to not leave bruises or fractures let alone survive" _So I **did** fall? Awesome! I mean, OW.

"…_Then maybe he isn't one?" _the cranky one snorted

"_Heartless maybe?" _that comment made the hand on my chest remove itself quickly._  
><em>

A new, calm girl's voice joins the conversation_ "Heartless that takes the form of a human? Impossible"_

_"It's not, we've seen some humanoid heartless. What if this is their next generation?" _the lazy voice countered. _They're calling me an it now? _I fumed in my thoughts.

_"You're over-thinking things Leon. You have to relax. You'll grow grey hair if you keep this up." the cranky one joked.  
><em>

"_We've seen a 14 year old Keyblade wielder about 5 feet high with no combat experience, another star goes out and the Third District gets taken by the Heartless. What else could go wrong?" _said "Leon"_ which sounded all too _familliar_  
><em>

"_C'mon Leon, have a little faith in him. The Keyblade __chose him for a reason. And well yeah we've had a few loses we still haven't given up, have we?" _What were they? Enemies of the Heartless?_ ... _wait **HEARTLESS?**_  
><em>

"_Heh, the Keyblade should have chosen someone much more acquainted in the way of battle, like me." _"Leon" scoffed._  
><em>

Another new voice joins in, _"HAH! Yeah right, just because you beat the little squirt on his first try doesn't mean you're better than him. I mean he was fighting a twenty-two year old on his FIRST TRY."_ It was kind of tomboyish but still kind of girly… somehow.

"_Yuffie don't start with me_" "Leon" growled.

I finally had enough info and I was getting annoyed from pretending to be asleep so...

*groan* This was the only action I thought possible of telling them I was awake and not get suspicious.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking. I heard metal moving and guns being loaded. _Big mistake,_ I thought someone would help me up or ask if I was ok but they had other plans. I opened my eyes and pushed myself up from bed and looked around. My clothes changed from pajamas to a blue V-neck shirt, black denim pants, white rubber running shoes and fingerless gloves. How the~? Who? _DID THEY_? I shouted in my mind. When I finally got my act back together, I stared up to see who were talking earlier.

"!" Everyone was staring at me anxiously. There was a hint of fear and confusion in their eyes, debating on whether they should attack or wait for me to make the first move. There was a ninja girl with a big shuriken in her left hand prepared to launch, a long browns haired guy in something that resembled a biker's jacket holding a _very _sharp gun blade pointing at me, a blond well built mechanic holding wrench and lastly a girl in a pink dress with a big pink bow on her brown hair with a pole. They all looked _very_ familiar. Nah, it can't be...

The atmosphere was tense until the ninja spoke. She lowered her weapon and said "Hiya! Name's Yuffie what's yours?" I almost fell of the bed, _it IS Yuffie!_ I screamed in my head. The awesome ninja Yuffie was standing in front of me! Then that means-

"Haloooo, it's rude to keep a lady waiting you know!"

I wanted to shake her hand, feel her shurikens and learn some epic moves from her but something told me I'd get hit by less than a hundred kunai's and shurikens if I let the fan boy me take over. I finally had the courage to speak.

"Uh, hello… My name's Jan Sanada." I tried to smile. Nothing else came up, what else can you say when two persons in the room have their weapons, plus a wrench, pointed at you?

The brunette with the gunblade lowered his weapon "Oh you can speak that's good," said Leon, "plus you can show emotions, that's enough proof that you're not a Heartless. Name's Le-"

"Squall Leonhart" The fan boy me finished for him. He winced, I covered my mouth before I could say anything else. They all looked at me surprised; I mentally slapped myself for blurting something out like that. I scrambled for an explanation maybe something like "I've been stalking you guys since birth"? I can't actually say something like "I know you from another world or dimension." Speaking of which, where _was_ my world?

"Yes that's my _whole_ name but I prefer being called Leon" there was a hint of anger in his voice and I knew why. He didn't want to be called "Squall" or "Leonhart" for a certain reason but it didn't come up 'til now.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry I know you meant well." said the girl in pink, obviously Aerith. I smiled to show my thanks.

"Are you a mind reader or something? Maybe psychic?" asked the old man, Cid

"Uh sort of ehehe," It was the perfect excuse, _THANK YOU CID_! "I can also tell that your name is Cid Highwind, The lady in the pink dress is Aerith Gainsborough." They all look at me, impressed. _If only you guys knew_

"Where'd ya come from anyway? We haven't seen any more stars disappearing from the sky. Except maybe that kid named Sora and Tidus who came here just before you crash landed." Cid asked

I had trouble with this one "I came from…" I thought about what to say. Which world was the best option? I had to pick a world _already_ taken by the Heartless. If I said Radiant Garden they might say they've never seen me before, if I tell them I came from the Destiny Islands they might ask Sora and blow my cover and my last option was to tell them I came from Earth but I can't tell them that. It's not in this universe. Right?

"You came from?" asked Leon, eyes full of suspicion

I only had one shot. "I don't really know…" I tried to use the saddest tone I could produce and grabbed my head to show confusion. I also tried to cry a bit which worked perfectly; they all glared at Leon who was thinking of a way to apologize.

Leon was about to say something but I cut in "No, it's ok." I saw Leon give me a silent "Sorry" anyway before I continued "Anyway I heard you guys talking earlier. Sora's here?" _Woah, too fast_!

Leon didn't seem to mind, "Yeah so you know him?" he asked. "You can talk to him later after he wakes up. Why though?"

"I know someone named Sora from my world, maybe it's the same kid." I was half lying. I really knew Sora in my world. In my PS2.

"Leon we should let him get ready first." Aerith cut in. Being bombarded with questions wasn't a great way of starting a day. I looked outside. _or night _

Leon agrees and everyone goes out of the room to check on Sora

_Except_ Aerith

Aerith on the other hand stays and points at the book on the table "That yours? We found it next to you after you crash landed on Cid's roof. The moogles weren't happy." She laughed, "Does that mean you can cast spells?"

The book was very small, smaller than a pocketbook and had a star inside the circle symbol. I picked it up and opened it. It had many spells such as fire, aero, blizzard, and thunder in the Basic Spells Section and each had details on how to cast. I also checked the Advanced Spells. While scanning, there was a note tucked in the middle part of the book. It said:

_You have chosen to walk by this path, walk by it with no regrets_

_May the light within you forever shine bright_

_Doubt, fright be gone with thy might  
><em>

_With this power comes great responsibility_

_Thus protect the keybearer and all world's light  
><em>

_-KH_

_PS. A small gift: The Book of Magi_

_PSS. Beware of __**darkness**_

* * *

><p><em>Heh don't need to remind me twice<em>. I pinched myself, _Nope definitely not dreaming _

_I chose this path_

"Hey are you done?" She waved in front of my face "Can you cast a fire spell? Outside that is," She grinned, "I don't want to get blamed for burning the inn to ashes, the owner would kill us. Or Leon will kill us" Laughing, we headed out to the balcony. I read the details of a simple Fire spell: small flaming balls which can ignite targets. Perfect for target shooting.

"I think I can?" I was half sure, this would be my first time casting spells.

"Well go on, we'll see if you have what it takes." She insisted. _What it takes for what exactly?_

I pointed up to the sky and casted.

"_**FIRE!**_" Nothing happened, not even a spark. I just screwed up big time.

Aerith didn't laugh or try to hide one, she just instructed, "You need to focus your mind and think about the spell. If its fire you need to think of heat. Some spells require emotions. You need to think of the corresponding emotion for some Basic Spells like fire, think about rage or hate, though it's only applicable on elemental spells." She winked at me and pointed up to the sky.

"_**FIRA**_!" A fireball that was the size if a basketball lunged up to the sky and exploded like a firework, except this one was less loud and much more destructive.

She looked back at me and smiled "Now you try, though it might take a few days before you can even manage to light up a spark." She winked

"Show-off…" I muttered under my breath. That ticked me off, she was underestimating me. Even though she was speaking as-a-matter-of-fact I knew she was mocking me. I searched for the incantations for Firaga: A giant fireball that could cause massive damage. Not an ideal spell of beginners. I know I was overdoing it. Pointing up to the sky, I used every bit of my hate and anger into this spell.

"_**FIRAGA!"**_ Then a bigger fireball lunged to the sky, _Bigger than anything Aerith will ever make, _I grinned at the thought, _Hah take that miss Goody two-shoes! _The fireball blew up and lit up the night sky for 3 seconds as if it was daytime. That spell took quite a bit of my mana.

"That worked better than I expected." Aerith was smiling, _She set this up? Oh..._

"That it for today's lesson teach?" I grinned after catching my breath

"Ok, ok you showed me you can use magic, _too_ good for a beginner." She eyed me warily, "You have talent. Just don't get reckless or show-off and start casting fireballs wherever." _I'm not that reckless_, ok so maybe I overdid it with Firaga but I'm not a big fan of getting my butt kicked by Leon and the others when they find out I burned the town to ashes.

"Do you cast spells in your home world too? How come you're so good with them?" she inquired.

I just shrugged,_ That's what happens when you play Final Fantasy all your life_

(**A/N: No I do not own Final Fantasy! Don't arrest me!**)

"So do you want something to eat? You've been asleep for a few hours." I nod. "I'll send Yuffie to get you some food. I'm gonna check on Donald and Goofy, Leon 's probably talking to Sora right now, apologizing for knocking him out." Aerith giggled and left the room.

"…" I can't believe I can cast spells now. It all happened in a day. Too fast for my liking. Actually I can't believe this is all happening. Maybe wizard is a more precise term though. Why couldn't do it when I was in Earth? Is this all just a dream? I frowned and pinched myself again. _Nope this is really happening_.

Yuffie arrives and disturbs my thought with her "Presenting the Great Ninja Yuffie! ... with your food." she sets down the food on the table. Iced tea, veggies and sea food. "A balanced diet is important for a fighter to have y'know! Especially figure" she points to her slim belly. Not a hint of fat! Except that spot riiight there.

She saw what I was looking at and turned red, "I-i-I just had supper! And yoghurt!" she frowned.

"_Too much yoghurt_" I mumbled.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Itadakimasu!" I happily get the spoon and fork and start hogging down the food.

"Wow you're easier to feed than our two other guests. The duck won't eat seafood and the kid won't eat vegetables." she 'tsk'ed

"But *munch* this is *munch* great! *gulp*"

"I know right!" she made a peace hand sign. "All made by the Great -awesome- Ninja Yuffie!"

"Believe it!" I said (**A/N: Yeah you should know where I got that. I don't own it**)

"Oh, that's not such a bad addition to my introduction!" I clasped her hands

"Yuffie!" We heard Leon calling in the other room

"Oh better get back, eat those veggies!" with that she went to the next room

After the meal I called room service and they cleaned up my mess and asked for 150 munny. I checked my pockets. Empty. The inn keeper looked at me with a questioning stare.

I made something up. "Leon said he'll pay for the whole thing." and since the innkeeper agreed, "He says bring me towels for bath and more tea. Oh and an orchestra!" but unfortunately, they didn't have one. "A buffet then." the innkeeper debated on whether he should or he shouldn't

"The customer is always right!" I told him and he scampers off.

**_LATER ON_**

My buffet was served! All from the very generous Squall Leonhart, who didn't have a clue what was going on. I was about to eat when I heard screams and shouts.

"Heartless!" a girl screamed.

Yuffie came barging into my room, "Jan! There's no time to eat that nice juicy lobster! We have enemy Heart- is that a lobster?" her mouth gaped open.

"Let's eat!" I said.

She agreed, sat down and ate the nice mouth-watering lobster. A hot ninja joining me for dinner. Nothing could get better than this! The moment was short-lived. Aerith came barging in from the hallway.

"No time to waste! Heartless on the loose! Let's EAT!" she screamed when she saw the quarter-eaten lobster.

She sits down and Yuffie passes her a plate. It was perfect. Two hots girls eating lobster I (Leon) ordered. We talked about the Heartless weaknesses and stuff.

"Yeah you should cast Blizzard on the Red Nocturnes. They get annoying when they fly around you and you miss hitting them." Yuffie said as she casually poured some iced tea on her cup.

"I know right! Oh yeah when you try shooting shurikens, you should aim for their eyes and watch the blood spurt out! It's very helpful against Neo-Shadows." Aerith said and they both laughed. My mouth hanged open. _Did she just JOKE about that?  
><em>

A growl came from behind, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Leon shouted at the top of his lungs. We all turned around, we saw Leon and a couple of Soldiers with their hands on their hips and their feet tapping were glaring at the three of us.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "OK, we are gonna try this again." We all nod, "One, two, three..."

"Heartless!" Aerith and Yuffie screamed and ran out the door and the Soldiers followed. I stare at them, dumbfounded.

"Go!" Leon ordered.

I ran for the balcony. I looked down below. A bit too high to jump down but then again I did crash land into Cid's roof. I crash landed into Cid's roof _from the sky_! To be on the safe, I casted _Float_ on myself. I was now levitating a few inches above the ground. I jumped down with no second thoughts.

I landed with no problem

"Heh that wasn't so bad" I smiled at my accomplishment. However my amusement was short lived

I saw Heartless surrounding me, lunging at me from left to right. I used "Protect" which blocked the sharp claws. I checked the book I got and casted a few "Thunder" spells which gave me a good distance from the enemy. I heard shouts from above.

"Run!" I heard Leon shout. I saw 2 figures jumping down the balcony. Leon was with a kid with brown hair, blue eyes, blue jacket, red shorts, silver crown necklace, fingerless gloves and an oversized key.

_Sora!_

Sora began rushing towards me and said "Duck!" I obeyed and he slashed through the shadows that were closing in behind me.

"Thanks Sora!"

"Don't bother with the small fry! Go find the boss" he ran towards the First District "We'll protect the First District."

"You're leaving me and Sora to take down the boss?" I whined, and then again that is where we'll meet Donald and Goofy. I guess the four of us can handle it. "OK! You can count on us!"

Sora stared at me with a 'how did you?' expression on his face.

"Leon told me about you." Sora was just about to ask a question but I cut in "No time for chit-chat, we have a heartless infestation to take care of"

He nodded and began taking down the new wave of Heartless.

_Thus protect the keybearer and all world's light  
><em>

_I promise,_ I grinned,_ I'll help you Sora_. _I'll help you until the end of your Journey. _With that I began casting Fire spells at every Heartless that came.


	2. Traverse Town Defense

_**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE SECOND TIME I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**_**_ OR THE CHARACTERS_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traverse Town Defense<strong>_

My POV:

"Move Sora!" He retreated while I casted Blizzara on the Soldiers that were closing in on him. Ice spiked and trapped the Heartless inside it, then shattered into millions of pieces. I was a natural at this. Must come from all those years of playing FF.

"Woah you're… *huff* really good…*puff* with that magic stuff." Sora was trying to catch his breath

"You're good with a keyblade yourself." I said while I pointed at his oversized key. We were passing through the Main Plaza when we were ambushed by the Heartless. _Next time we're going roof hopping_

"By the way, since there are no Heartless around," He checked around twice after catching his breath "My name's Sora but you already know that." He scratched the back of his head but smiled.

"Call me Jan. I came here from another world like you. My world is…gone. I don't really know what happened to my world. I plan to search for my friends like you." Not really, I wasn't sure if any of my friends were here. He was about to ask a question but I cut in, "This really isn't the best place to have Q&As. Let's get to the Third District, there's a dark presence there so that's probably where the Heartless leader is." He nods and starts running

_What did happen to my world?_ _Maybe I was taken by Kingdom Hearts to this world. Or my world was taken by… nah, it couldn't. No use crying over spilt milk I guess. _I trailed after Sora who got ambushed by another set of Soldiers.

_Donald and Goofy please be there_

_**Meanwhile… Traverse Town: First District**_

"Are you sure leaving the Heartless leader to those two is a good idea?" asked a very irritated Aerith "What if they mess up or get captured by the Heartless?"

"Yeah I'm sure they can handle it. You said so yourself, 'the kid has talent'" Leon made a quote when he said that "And besides they should learn how to stand up for themselves. We aren't gonna be there to protect them when they're travelling to other worlds."

"But can't we at least help them in this fight?"

"They'll manage; Donald and Goofy are making their way to the Third District anyway"

Yuffie suddenly appears in a puff of smoke with a few slashes and cuts "That Heartless was tougher than I thought."

"Yuffie!" said Aerith and Leon at the same time. Aerith casts Cure while Leon checks the cuts

"Donald and Goofy are almost there. They just ran into some possessors and soldiers. I assisted 'em so that's why I have these." She points to the cuts, "And the Heartless in knight's armor is commanding them."

*crack*

The door connecting to the Second District was breaking apart. Growl can be heard from th other side. Everyone panicked. Tidus picked up a small blade and prepares for battle.

Leon steps in front of the kid "Look squirt, this is a real battle, not one of your playground mock fights. We'll handle them."

"But I wanna fight!"

"No. But if you really want to help, do crowd control" He points at the panicking citizens

Tidus nods and directs them to the stay in the plaza in front of Cid's shop.

"Kid's got guts." said Yuffie while she got her shurikens ready, "Why not let him fight? You're letting Sora fight and he's the same age as him."

"Sora has a keyblade. A sharp blade and guts 'ain't enough to beat a Heartless."

"Yuffie! Leon! The door!" Aerith screamed

*CRASH*

Soldiers began raiding through the small hole they made.

"I lost my home once because I was weak." said Leon while drawing his gunblade "I will NOT lose it again!" With that Yuffie and he began to counterattack with Aerith serving as support.

"Sora please hurry." said Aerith while casting multiple Aero spells to keep enemies from moving past them.

_**Third District**_

"Be careful Sora. I think I hear armor clanking" I checked around the corner and saw nothing but Soldiers on the prowl.

"Maybe your instinct was wrong" Sora was laughing behind me but alert for any more ambushes.

"_I played you as you before and I _**know** _you met the Guard Armor here." _I grumbled in my mind. Did I remember wrong? Wait there was something else…

"Jan!" Sora pointed at a Soldier that spotted us and began calling for his pack

_Oh yeah! He fought a few of 'em before the Guard Armor appeared_

I checked my book searching for the best possible spell for a frontal assault. _Maybe Stop or Slow or maybe Zero Gravity. _I was still deep in thought when Sora dashed past me to counterattack.

"Slowpoke!" He grinned and began whacking away at the Heartless.

_I'll show you slowpoke. _I was fuming. I raised my hand and casted "_**Thundara!**_" The soldiers were dancing to avoid my thunderbolts and so was Sora. It was a really funny, Sora's goofy face while avoiding my thunderbolts. I casted Haste on Sora for him to avoid thunder easier and before he got hurt. I don't want to explain to Leon why Sora's hair was spikier than usual.

"J-J-Jan!" I was laughing too hard when a Soldier ambushed me from behind and screw kicked me.

"Ow…" The thunderbolts stopped and luckily Sora was unhurt. He swung his keyblade at my attacker and I launched a few Blizzard spells behind him. A Shadow jumped overhead to attack Sora. I casted "_**Slow!**_" before it could touch him. Sora easily slashed at the slowed Shadow.

More Heartless appeared. Me and Sora were getting beat up. A shadow grabbed his leg while a 3 Soldiers screw kicked him from all sides. They were preparing for another assault I used "_**Reflect!**_" which made their attacks bounce right back. I used "_**Magnet!**_" to draw the Heartless towards me. Sora wasn't going to last long. Where was Donald and Goofy?

"Waah!" a familiar voice from a certain duck was heard

"Look out below!" is that who I think it is?

After a few seconds, the two landed on Sora. _Déjà vu. _I summoned a barrier around us to keep the Heartless at bay. "This won't last long. Hurry up guys." I got a Mega-potion from my pocket that I found it in the inn. I used it on them and got my book for repelling spells. Tough luck, they required more mana than I had and I didn't bring any Ether with me. _We are _so_ dead._

Donald and Goofy came to their senses and shouted "The key!" at the same time. They also saw the Heartless surrounding us which were kept at bay thanks to the barrier. They drew their weapons and so did Sora who looked a little battered.

"The barrier is about to break. When I say three, duck!" said Donald

"Duck?" Me, Goofy and Sora stared at one another. "Oh!" We said at the same time.

I used the last of my mana to heal Sora. I had no more means of defense except my fists. I waved at the empty space. Sora understood and stood in front of me, Donald taking my right and Goofy behind me.

"1… 2… 3!" We all 'duck'ed, "Mega Flare!" Donald knew how to use that move? That would've made my life easier during "The Battle of 1000 Heartless". Too bad Sora they split up to fight on their own.

The Mega Flare wasn't called Mega-Flare for nothing. Flare was bad enough. All heartless perished but miraculously only burn marks were left. Donald must've weakened the spell. Or so I thought, when we stood up Donald was knocked out.

"The little guy must've used all his mana." I chuckled and asked for Ether from Goofy.

Surprisingly Donald stood up and began fussing over me calling him 'little'. The three of us (me, Sora and Goofy) laughed but it wasn't long before another ordeal came. The ground shook as a pair of metal boots slammed down the ground followed by a pair of metal arms body and knight's head. The Guard Armor has finally revealed itself.

"Guys!" The warning came too late. The Heartless leader made another shockwave, this time it was much stronger which blew Donald slamming him to the door connecting to the First District.

"Donald!" said Goofy and me at the same time. I glared at the Guard Armor and started running towards it. The arms attacked, closing in from my sides, I neatly jumped out of the way. Sora made his way towards the body, he attempted to slash but the arms blocked it and sent Sora flying. Sora recovers in the air and attempts to attack again but the arms began revolving around the body which made it impossible to close in. Donald recovers and infuses Sora's keyblade with Blizzard which Sora flings at the enemy._ Strike Raid? More like Freeze Raid._ The hands freeze and stop moving. They fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

"The hand's gone! It's ok to attack it head on now!" said Goofy who throws his shield to distract the body leaving the legs to Sora and me.

"_**Blizzara!**_" The feet were trapped in an ice spike which emerged from the ground. Sora easily slashes through which ends the feet. All that's left now is the head and body. The very body that's launching an energy beam from its hollow at Donald and Goofy… say _what?_

My eyes weren't deceiving me. The Guard Armor (or what's left of it) launched an energy beam at Donald and Goofy. They both manage to roll out of the way in time. The body was now aiming at me and Sora. I stood in front Sora as the beam headed straight to our direction.

"_**Shell**_" I said emotionlessly. I didn't know if I had enough mana to cast one but I did know I could protect Sora with my body. _Or just roll out of the way._ I blinked, grabbed Sora and rolled out of the way. I saved him and me. _I love me!_

"Here Jan," Sora gives me an Ether. _WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER? _I was about to strangle Sora when something hit me from behind

"Oof" The spinning body hit me roughly from behind which made me collide with Sora. Donald casted stop on the body while Sora dragged me to Donald and Goofy who were still catching their breath. The Guard Armor was preparing another beam. We were sitting ducks (well Donald is). Goofy stood in front of us and used his shield to guard. The energy beam launched.

"_Goofy_… NO!"

Just before the energy beam made contact with Goofy's shield, a mystic shield reflected the attack. Donald didn't cast it. So who did? Was it Aerith?

The reflected beam destroyed the body, leaving only smoke in its wake and a floating heart. We won! I would have celebrated if my body would move.

"Jan? Hey you ok?" Sora was shaking me checking if I was ok. I could only groan. He heard and checked on the others.

"We finally found you!" said Donald. I could only listen to their conversation.

"You were looking for me?" asked Sora

"They were also looking for you, wielder of the Keyblade." Leon came from the door connecting to the First District. _GREAT TIMING! You come AFTER the battle!_ I would've talked Leon's ear off too if I wasn't so exhausted.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We're travelling to the other worlds to find our King." I could tell Goofy was planning this.

"Will we find Rikku and Kairi too?" Sora's eyes were full of hope. If only I could tell him we'd find them in Hollow Bastion. Nah it'd end our Journey faster than I can say Paopu Fruit.

"Of course we will!"

Leon spoke "Sora go with them. You'll find your friends eventually after travelling many worlds."

"Ok I'll go with you guys!" Sora said, jumping up and down. "But first I have to get my friend to the inn."

"No, Sora we'll take care of him" said Leon, hooking my arm over his shoulders.

_I will not be left behind on this journey_. I couldn't rest, if I do I might get left behind

"n…N..o" was all I could say while I struggled to stand on my own.

Leon whispered, "Don't worry Jan, they won't leave you behind. I was planning on letting you come with them."

"Wha-d…mean… let….mmm? (What do you mean 'let' me?)" I muttered while he dragged me to Cid's house.

"Oh my, what happened?" Aerith + worried = one heck-of-a lecture, I saw through my half-lid eyes she has injuries herself.

"Mana Exhaustion" said Leon while setting me down on Cid's bed

"Huh, and here I thought you could take care of yourself."

"I fought the... leader. You fought... minions." I muttered under my breath

"Better let him rest. He has a big day tomorrow. By the way, tell those three he's coming too"

Yuffie comes barging through the door with duck in hand. Apparently Sora, Donald and Goofy also collapsed.

*sigh* _This is gonna me a loooong journey_


	3. Second New World

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'LL SAY THIS: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS CAST**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Second New World<em>  
><strong>

MY POV:

"Hey why are you still sleeping?" Leon said while shaking my sleeping body violently. "WAKE UP! You'll be leaving today right?"

I swear next time I sleep over, I'll lock the door. Or at least cast an anti-Leon barrier. After we tended to each other's injuries last night, we used blankets as beds since the Inn in the Second District was in Heartless control. Well they slept on the floor while I slept on Cid's bed.

"Ok ok I'm going!" I pushed him off me and stood up. I noticed Sora and Goofy were still sleeping. Donald was sitting on the bench, irritated we'd have to wait for them to wake up before we could go. Who said anything about waiting? Donald was about to cast a spell when I called him over.

"Hey Donald, I have a better idea." I get an itching powder from the bag Aerith gave me. "This is way better than casting thunderbolts." He gives me a wicked smile and chill ran down my spine. One thing's for sure, this will be my first and last prank together with Donald.

Donald takes the powder and applies it below on the Sora's back and Goofy's pants. _Oh boy, _he was about to put more but luckily I was able to snatch it out of his hands. _First and last_

Seconds later, Sora and Goofy were scratching like crazy. Donald applied _way too much_. When they were awake I casted "_**Esuna**_". Their skin was red, more like pink red. After a few minutes of healing under intense glares, Donald said he was going to get some supplies leaving me with the two.

"Ehehe, I think I hear Donald calling me! I'll be right back!" I ran outside Cid's place, down the stairs and into the item shop hoping I would find a something that could erase memories_. _Unfortunately, Dewey, Huey and Louie only sold potions._ I really wish Namine were here right now._

_**A few hours later**_

Sora, Goofy and Donald were waiting for me at the door leading outside Traverse Town. Sora and Goofy weren't the ones to hold grudges. It was back to the usual happy-go-lucky atmosphere, I think.

We all boarded the ship which was real stuffy. It was supposed to carry three persons only so it's either one of us stands of two shares a seat.

"I call shotgun! Alone!" I ran towards the seat next to the pilot's. Goofy was captain until Sora learns how to pilot a Gummi ship, which leaves the two to share a seat. I don't expect Donald and Sora to share a seat. I looked behind and as I thought, the two were kicking each other off the chair.

"C'mon Donald, this should be my seat as an apology for earlier."

"No! It was Jan's idea!"

"But I'm the keyblade wielder!"

"No, I don't care who you are! This is my seat!"

"Stop it you two! Fine you can have my seat. I'll stand". Sora takes my seat and sticks his tongue at Donald. "If you guys need me I'll be at the back." The automatic door opened let me in. The cargo had a lot of advantages. One: there were no Sora and Donald, two: the snacks were stashed here and three: it had the shiny black leather recliner which I stole from Leon's. _Oh yeah_

_**Back at Traverse Town**_

Leon was slashing furiously at the Shadows which were sitting in the plaza on the Second District playing cards. There was a note left at his house where the recliner was supposed to be. It said:

_We have the recliner_

_-with love_

_Heartless_

_**Back at the Gummi ship**_

I summoned a glass of lemonade while a Blizzard spell cooled air. _Peace and qui- whoa!_ We were colliding with asteroids. I dismissed my lemonade and got to the front. Goofy was snoring peacefully while Sora and Donald randomly pushed at the buttons.

*BOOM*

We had lost an engine. Sora and Donald were panicking. I casted a Protect spell on the ship which would hopefully minimize the damage.

"Sora drive this thing!" I pointed at the joystick which seems to be the control

"I can't! I don't know how."

"Then switch on auto-pilot."

"There isn't one! We pressed all the buttons." Said Donald, panicking

"Except those two" I point at the green one that said "Auto-pilot" and the other said "Eject Cargo".

"I'll do it!" Sora happily pressed the **EJECT **cargo button.

"_YOU __**IDIOT**__!" _

There was a sound of metal doors opening behind us, followed by my things being sucked outside. _NOT MY PRECIOUS RECLINER!_ I was still debating on whether I should murder Sora or switch on the auto-pilot when I was a giant asteroid heading towards us. Sighing, I press the auto-pilot button. The ship no longer got hit by meteorites; it fired projectiles at the incoming asteroids while avoiding their leftovers. The Heartless didn't make it easy but somehow we landed safely on a world with a pink hearted pattern and bushes.

_**Sometime later**_

Goofy finally woke up after landing. Neither Donald nor Goofy tried to talk to me. They could sense the dark aura I was giving. Sora on the other hand was patting me on the back and thanking me we're still alive. Murderous glances and lightning escaping my clenched fists didn't shake him. I sighed in defeat and checked the Gummi ship for damages.

"The repairs will take a while to finish. We'll need parts for the broken engine though I doubt we'll find one in Wonderland." I checked the engine again. _Maybe with a little magic._ I opened my book for repairing spells. "Anyway I'll stay here and guard the ship."

"How do you know it's called Wonderland, Jan?" Sora looked over my shoulder and trying to look at what I was reading.

"Uh… instinct I guess?" I shrugged, hoping there would be no more Q&As. "Hey there's a hole there, that's how you'll get in the world." I pointed at a hole under the tree.

"You're a psychic! Maybe you can tell where Riku and Kairi are!" Sora jumped with joy

"Maybe, now get in the hole!"

"Well here goes nothing!" Sora slipped through the hole followed a scream.

"Wait for me!" Goofy fit in perfectly

"Wah!" Donald got stuck. His giant duck butt was sticking out of the hole which gave me an idea.

"Oh Donald I see you're stuck. Need a hand?" I asked innocently

"N-n-No!" He was panicking

"This won't hurt a bit. Well this will hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me." I marked my target with a stick and casted "_**Fire!**_" Donald's feathered butt was on flames. He slipped through and I could hear him trying to cast Blizzard.

_**A few hours later**_

_Where could they be?_

It's been two hours since they got into Wonderland. I managed to entertain myself by practicing some spells on nearby bushes, fixing the ship and reading the book. There was a save spot near the ship (say what?) which helped me regain mana for free. There was something interesting written in the book: You can see where others are by sensing their mana and those around them which could be anywhere except placed void of life. I tried to use the scan the area, worked like a charm though I couldn't sense the three._ Must be out of range._ I decided it'd better if I followed them.

I slipped through the hole and began to fall into pit. After a few minutes, I could finally see an end. I was thankful at first but then I thought, _not another crash landing! _This time I was prepared. I casted Float on myself and landed smoothly.

_Whew! Close one_

I looked around, I was the living room_. _I knew what to do. I walked past it and entered a door which connected to a bedroom. I drank the shrinking potion and went through the small talking door which was luckily awake. I didn't want to waste any time. I passed through it and entered a garden. A pair of cards was in my way when I tried to pass through to the second part of the garden.

"Halt! There is a trial for a girl who tried to take the Red Queen's heart. None shall pass until the trial is over." said the red one.

I wasn't the one to wait especially when I hear my friends are in trouble. I saw through the small slit between the cards that Sora was having a hard time to convince the Red Queen of Alice's innocence. I knew he was fighting a losing battle and decided to intervene. A part of me wanted to burn the cards out of the way and scream "Down with the bloody red queen!" but the sane part of me told me to wait until the time is right, then burn the cards and scream. I liked the sane one. I pushed past the cards and went to the podium Sora was in.

"And who are you supposed to be? Another brat trying to prove Alice's innocence?" she laughed. I put my hands behind my back and broke the gummi block that came off the ship into two to help with my anger issues.

"Gee, for a queen you sure let yourself go. And yes I am here to prove her innocence." I smirked. I could hear muffled laughter from Sora and those behind me. It was the cards.

"Silence!" the Red Queen screamed, outraged. "Due to the sudden disturbance of another party, the court finds Alice guilty as charged!"

"But I haven't revealed the evidence I've found yet!"

"The court, which is me, finds Alice guilty for trying to steal my heart. No exceptions, I'm the qeen deal with it."

"If words won't convince you," I nodded at Sora, Donald and Goofy "you leave us no choice." I set the Red Queen's podium on fire and cried out "Down with the bloody Red Queen!" While the cards tried to save the queen, I signaled the three to get Alice and take her to the Lotus Forest. The soldiers saw this and began to block the passages.

"_**Firaga… Burst!**_" A giant ball of flame formed over the cards. Fireballs that were the size of basketballs burned the cards, making them run to the nearest source of water they could find giving Sora, Donald and Goofy a chance to escape. I followed behind, leaving a wall of flame in the passage.

"That was so cool!" Sora was bouncing like little kid seeing magic for the first time.

"So what do we do now? We can't take Alice with us. This is her world." said Donald. He was right, we can't let her come with us, no exceptions. We also can't leave her here like this, especially when the cards were looking for her and the Heartless were on the loose.

"Then we should leave her with the Mad Hatter." We were all shocked; Sora actually came up with a good plan.

"Yeah I guess we should. The hatter isn't the one to pick on who stays with him, as long as they'd join him on his tea parties."

"Aren't you going to ask me where_ I_ want to go?" Alice asked, annoyed

"Ok, where do you want to _stay_?" I asked. None of us really thought about asking Alice.

"I wish to _stay _with you until this is all over."

"We already told you, we can't. It's part of the rules." After a minute of thinking, "Then again, you can come with us, just close your eyes and I'll teleport us out of here."

Alice closed her eyes and waited for the magic to happen. She didn't try to peek so it was easy to get a wooden log on the ground. I aimed for the target while the trio looked at me, horrified.

"_What?_" I whispered

Donald whacked me on the head and casted Sleep on Alice. The blonde didn't know what hit her. She fell into Goofy's arms. We took her to the Mad Hatter and explained the situation. He agreed to keep her safe until the chaos was over. Chesire revealed himself and asked if he could talk to me in private. I told the others to wait for me, leaving them to participate in Hatter's tea party I walked back to the Lotus Forest with him floating behind me.

"There's a strange power within you." he said in a completely monotone voice. I was shocked, Chesire usually talked in riddles but this time he was so… _normal._

"Oh yeah? How? What?" I asked, strange power my hide. I was only given the power to cast spells, nothing else.

"_Hidden_ power is more like it." He smiled his usual cat-grin "A power given to you which can only be released by a very strong desire."

"What kind?" I didn't know Kingdom Hearts gave me another power. Kind of makes sense since Kingdom Hearts told me to help the Keyblade wielder.

"Yours is only awakened by something I cannot tell. Sora can release his true potential because his friends but yours is a different story."

"Everyone has this power."

"Yes but yours is very different. Unique." He stared at me shining eyes

"How's that?" I asked

"That is something you have to find out for yourself, perhaps after this journey you will find out what it is."

"How do you know about me, the Keyblade and our journey?"

"Oh how do I?" He just smiled at me. He wasn't planning on answering anymore questions.

"Well, thanks for the advice anyway." I walked back into the Hatter's place. I see a still sleeping Alice and an annoyed glare from a certain duck, probably sick of tea. I saw Sora enjoying himself, eating the whole cake.

"What took you so long? Let's get out of here already! We've wasted enough time as it is." Donald cried out.

"But you can't go without tasting the cake! And you-" the Hatter points at me, "You must also taste the Radish cake! It's very lovely!"

I paled. _WHAT?_ Who makes radish cake? Seriously?

"I'm sorry Hatter but we have to go. Perhaps another time." I bowed and dragged Sora out, who complained about not finishing his cake. The Hatter caught up with us and gave us some leftovers. We got back with no difficulties, except a struggling Sora. The save spot was all we needed.

"Does it really taste that good?" Goofy asked. We got back to the ship and made our way to the next world. The ship went faster than before thanks to the new engine parts I bought from a traveling moogle. Since all the cargo went bye-bye, we picked some berries off the bushes and took some radish cake from the tea party.

"It tastes _sooo_ good!"

Radish and cake clearly do not mix. When it was dinner time, Donald and I barely touched the cake. After the first bite, I almost threw up and pushed my cake to Sora. Donald did the same and got some berries from the leaf-bag we made. Goofy was busy making a piloting the ship, it'd take a few hours before we'd reach the next world if we continued to let Goofy drive. I told Goofy to take a breather and switched on auto-pilot. Hopefully it was faster than Goofy's "safe driving".

_**Few hours later**_

I stayed awake until 11:00 pm. When I saw the trio sleeping peacefully, I turned on the ship's navigation. I searched for **my** world. I made sure we were still heading for the Deep Jungle when I poked around the commands. I typed "Earth". . . Nothing came up, not even remains or historical info. It's as if it never existed. That worried me. Where was my home world? Am I ever going to go home? I took the note Kingdom Hearts gave me inside my book. It was my only clue on how to get back home. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. The note had a new line.

_Home is where the heart is_


	4. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CAST**

A/n: This is the longest chapter by far :)

Sora: COOL! MORE ME

Riku: I'll be in the next

Me: Really? I thought Roxas would be in it!

Sora and Riku: WHA? He isn't supposed to appear till KH2!

Me: Ohhh, but don't you want Roxas to come in? (and steal all your fan girls)

Sora and Riku: *glare*

ME: Roxas!

Sora and Riku: OHHH #$%!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revelations<strong>_

MY POV:_  
><em>

_Home is where the heart is_

While I sat on the pilot's seat, that line played in my head over and over. I didn't get any sleep, not that I was sleepy anyway. What did that line mean? I thought of my **real **home again.

_Where is my home? My world?_

_What happened to my friends? My Family?_

These questions haunted me all night long. Tears came out of my eyes. Each tear was a question unanswered. I cried silently, not wanting to wake up the three. The three people whom I wanted to travel the worlds with.

_All because of a stupid wish._

I blinked, I forgot this was all my doing. A wish to be with Sora… OK that sounded wrong. "A wish to **travel** the worlds with Sora." I corrected myself. All because of a stupid selfish wish that separated me from my _real_ friends and family.

_Mom_

_Dad…_

But Sora Donald and Goofy are real! This is not some fantasy! I'm here! Traveling with them! If this was all just some figment of my imagination then maybe Sora would be wearing a ballerina dress if I wanted him to. I checked the trio sleeping peacefully, actually I checked if Sora was wearing a ballerina dress. He wasn't. _**Whew!**_

_James_

_Elaine?_

_Will I ever see you guys again? _

I don't know when but I found myself crying again. There was a tight squeeze in my heart. I told myself to stop crying for the hundredth time. _Damn I'm such a crybaby. _I held the note with care and put it back inside the book and closed my eyes, trying to let sleep take over. A pair of hands attached themselves to my shoulders. I looked up but the light was in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked

James? The light may be messing with my sight but I knew it was him. Well I thought it was him. The light disappeared and I saw Sora staring at me, blue eyes filled with worry.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked

I wiped my tears. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." I tried to put on the best smile I could. "I was just thinking of my family, wondering where they might be."

He looked at me and said, "I understand, I also lost my world and friends to the Heartless. That's why I'm travelling to the other worlds, so I could find them. You're searching for your friends too right? That's why you came?"

"Kind of…" I trailed off. _Maybe he should know some things? _"I'm not sure anymore. Should I continue looking? I don't even know if they're here or if they're alive! I can't even find any records of my home in the computer!" I almost shouted

"You shouldn't lose hope," he shouted back, "I know **I** won't. They're counting on me to find them; I won't lose hope so easily."

I stood there dumbstruck, "I'm sorry… I'm shouldn't be complaining, you've been through as much as me, maybe more." I looked down, "You're so strong and always full of hope. So _optimistic_. I wish I could be like you. I envy you."

"Op-ti-mystic? Is that some kind of magic? I just look at the bright side of things. You should do that often. I lost Riku and Kairi but I'm sure I'll find them again someday."

"_Optimistic_ means positive thinking bird brain." I laughed but went serious again, "Your friends sure are lucky."

"Why?" he looked at me curiously

"Because… they've got someone searching half the worlds to find them." I ruffled his hair, "And I'm lucky too, 'cause I'm _your_ friend and I get to travel with you. Oh me, Riku and Kairi are even luckier."

"Luckier? How?"

"'Cause we have _**you**_ as a friend"

He smiled his goofy smile. The tension was gone, whew. I looked past Sora and saw that we were nearing our destination: Deep Jungle.

"Hey maybe we'll find your friends too. It's not always about me." He went to wake Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah maybe, and Sora" He turned around "thanks, for being here." He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Waking Donald and Goofy wasn't the easiest of tasks. Goofy was hard to wake up, Donald casts spells unconsciously (or so he says) when someone tries to wake him up. In the end Sora successfully wakes the two up, with one casualty: his baggy shorts. Apparently Donald says he was dreaming of vines grabbing and shaking him so he had to use a fire spell to break free. I grabbed my bag and searched for extra shorts, luckily Aerith packed me Leon's old skinny jeans.

"Donald you owe twice now. First the itching powder now my jeans, what's next?" Sora shouted while switching to his new jeans. By the time her changed his lower garments we were descending from the sky.

"But!" Donald couldn't find an excuse get out of this one.

Sora was on a roll and continues on "Those were the only pair of shorts I had and now," he sat on the pilot's seat "I have to wear these clingy skinny jeans!" he slammed his fists at the control board making the ship go haywire.

"Sora!" I swear Sora will never get near the controls ever again.

The ship spirals down to the center of the deep jungle. I tried to re-activate the auto-pilot but I guess that's what Sora _accidentally_ smashed. I opened the cargo bay and signaled the others to go out back. Sora saw this and grabbed Goofy while I grabbed Donald. We planned to wait until the ship got close enough to the ground before we jumped out. Things were going smoothly until a gust of wind shook the ship. Goofy lost was blown away followed by Donald who tried to grab him but ended up joining Goofy.

"_**Float!"**_ Donald casted on them both making them descend slowly. The only problem left was me and Sora. That _was _the problem until Sora got dragged out by the wind. I casted float on us both and ran out the ship. I reached out to grab his hand but the winds formed an almost solid wall between us.

"Jan!" I could hear him scream as he got dragged the opposite direction while I was blown back to the ship. The ship spiraled down to the ground. Fortunately, the trees broke the ship's fall but fell down the ground nonetheless. The only thing that saved me was the ship's emergency air bags.

We got separated. All of us got separated. Goofy was probably with Donald. Sora was blown to a tree , or was it a house? I was stuck in the deep woods. Alone. Scared. _Yeah right_

I tried to remember the books I once read about camping.

_**Camping 101:**_

Don't panic

Make a fire

Set up camp

When you hear weird noises **DON'T** run like an idiot

From this I made my own survival guide

_**Survival 101:**_

Regroup with friends

Keep alert at all times

Make a fire

Set up camp at the nearest gummi ship

When you hear noises _**run like an idiot**_

Not bad right? I mean if you hear growling it's probably a black not-talking panther or some other not-talking vicious animal. The sun was setting and the wind was picking up so there's not much time to dilly-dally. I picked up branches and picked some fruit from the nearby mango tree. I went inside the gummi ship which was fortunately still functional. I closed the exit and went inside the control room to make dinner. Have you ever tried radish cake before? It's the best cake for you if you're on a diet 'cause you wouldn't dream of eating it, let alone taste it, even if it was a cake. After my first bite I almost choked it out. _How could Sora _**eat** _this stuff?_

I needed a drink and I saw a river flowing nearby earlier. The weather was brutal. It was showering me with ice from outside the ship. Then it hit me, something's wrong with this picture. We can't have a hailstorm in a tropical jungle! Someone set this up, watching us and is trying to stop us. That's when I sensed a dark presence in the room.

"Show yourself!"" I demanded, "Or I'll have to get brutal."

"Silly child, your magic isn't enough to equal the mistress of all evil." A voice echoed

"Says someone who got beaten by sword of a prince infused with magic of the three fairies."

"How dare you mock me!" The surrounding darkness takes gathers in a spot where dark green flames erupt. Maleficent had finally shown herself. "I'll have to teach that mouth of your some manners when speaking to a higher being."

"Then why concern yourself with a lower being like me?" I played along

"You are a threat to my power and all who oppose me shall sleep and never wake. You shall face the same fate as the seven princesses of heart."

I put my hand on my chest, "Let's see you try hag."

"I thought you'd never ask. It's been too long since I've fought anyone besides those two."

"Those two? You mean..?" I tried to stall, I inched my head sideward so I could review a few spells in the book behind me.

"Ventus and Aqua yes, though I've never seen them again after they've messed with my power." She grins

"Then I'll be the first to survive. And for the record, you got your butt whooped by them both." I was ready, sparks flying out of my clenched fists.

I've always wanted to beat Maleficent up. Sparks of thunder escaped the rounded tip of her rod. The dark power within her was overwhelming. I wasn't sure if I could handle her, I'm just a novice (for now) but… _This is gonna be fun though I might destroy the ship in the process. All I can do for now is get her out of the ship._

"Here goes nothing! _**Thunder!**_" Yellow lightning shot out of my hands and went straight to their target. Maleficent counters with her own thunder spell with a wicked grey color. The sparks escaping the collision were intense, making the ship buggy. The lights went on and off, the windshield used it's wipers and the ship made weird noises. Maleficent's thunder was overpowering mine. It inched closer to me every second. It almost hit me but I had other plans than getting the shock of my life.

"_**Reflect!**_" The lightning rebounded, knocking Maleficent backwards. I opened the cargo bay and exit in time to let the pathetic excuse for a goth out. Maleficent was still releasing electricity from her body when she stood up.

"_**Meteor!**_" she casted, _HOLY CRAP_. This was, by far, the most advanced spell I have faced. A giant chunk of rock headed straight towards the ship, me included. I just stared. I was going to die.

"You're just gonna give up? What a lame ending J." I heard his voice. This time I'm sure it's him. _James_. I nod silently at the empty space.

"Save yourself! Don't die out on me! You still owe me 50 bucks!"

"It's 10 bucks moron!" I shouted

"Whatever," I sensed him shrug, "Just don't DIE!"

That set me off, "Since when did you get to order me around?" I smiled at the empty space. James was right, I can't die here. That'd make the story verylame. I got my spell book and started looking for the perfect spell for this kind of situation. _I can't blast it to pieces since some might fall on Sora, Donald and Goofy. I can 'Stop' it in midair but it'll only delay it for some time. Gravity can make it faster and Zero Gravity-_

I didn't waste any time. I wasn't sure this would work since the meteor Maleficent summoned was too big. Anyway I pointed upwards toward the meteor ad casted, "_**Zero Gravity!**_" The spell made the meteor slow down but just barely. It was still descending on me and the ship was a sitting duck. _Maybe I didn't do it right._

"Fool! You can't beat me with pathetic beginner's magic" Maleficent cackled

"You didn't do it right! Let me do it." I looked around, it was Donald with Goofy seconds behind him. "_**Zero Gravira!**_"

We had less than 10 seconds. Donald's spell bought us more time. Goofy tries to make the ship fly but no luck.

"Fools! You can no longer escape your fate! Die like the mongrels you are!" I didn't notice this earlier but it seems the spell took a toll on Maleficent. She was trying to regain her breath

Suddenly a shining giant sword pierced the meteor in the sky and shattered it into pieces. I searched around for our savior. _It can't be_! It was James in the flesh holding a… sword and shield? Talk about old fashioned.

"Why did you interrupt the demise of our enemies child? " Maleficent looked at James, wide-eyed.

"Because he," James points at me, "is the one I've told you about. The one I've been looking for."

"Oh, so this is our little _Jan._" She grins. "Would you also like to join us? There's always room for more."

_James joined them? Why? _"No way. Dream on. I belong in the realm of light and so does he" I pointed at James.

"You are mistaken child, for he has volunteered to help us find the seven princesses."

I looked at him with disbelief; I shot a glare which he just shrugged. "I have my… reasons." He looks down. I glared at Maleficent. "Maleficent! What did you **do**?"

I didn't wait for an answer. Maleficent was still trying to regain her composure outside the ship when I found the perfect spell to send her packing on my little book.

"_**Aerora!**_"I knew all those practice sessions at Wonderland would pay off. Aero wasn't strong enough to send someone hurling into space but it was enough to send them away for a while. I saw a flash of green before the gust of wind hit. Maleficent teleported it seems, together with James.

The weather clears up. The ship was in shambles due to the thunder skirmish earlier. After a few seconds staring at the ground I half-heartedly helped Donald and Goofy fix the ship. Only one thing occupied my mind.

_Why are you helping her?_

Sora POV:

*groan*

"Riku… Kairi" I groaned, I wish it was all a crazy dream. My world swallowed by darkness, the ship crashing, talking ducks and dogs, the keyblade, the ship crashing some more… I don't have time to think about what happened since the past has passed. I stood up looked around. I was in a house, then it's on a tree so I am in a tree house. _Nice one Sora_

*growl*

"Eep!" I squealed, a leopard looked at him like he was something to eat. Well leopards do like meat so…

*growl*

I summoned my keyblade. The Kingdom Key appeared in my hand and I take up a defensive position. The animal was about to attack when a loud noise came that came from outside distracted it. I looked out the door. A meteor was being pierced by a shining sword. _No way! Jan can do that?_ I just stared in awe. _Never messing around with Jan when he's mad. _I didn't have time to laugh, I ran toward the leopard and whacked horizontally at its head. The leopard jumps over me and tries to pounce on me from behind. I blocked the claw with my keyblade and aimed for its heart. _Ew_. I had to do it though. I was slightly relieved when the yellow cat dodged my stab.

One part of me told me to run and another told me to finish it already. I didn't want to kill animals even if they were the ones to attack me in the first place. Heartless would do since they don't shed blood, only disappear into the darkness. Another growl was heard from the direction of the door. I saw a half- naked guy throwing his spear at the leopard. The leopard runs for the window and doesn't plan on coming back soon.

"Thanks!" I told the long haired wild man but it didn't seem like he understood it. He wasn't wearing anything else than his leaf-boxers/briefs. He looked at my clothing as if it was something he's never seen before. Judging from his looks, he probably didn't wear anything else besides stripped cloth.

In an attempt to make a conversation, "Hey my name's So-ra" I pointed at myself when I said my name. He seemed to understand what I was trying to say because he pointed to himself and said "Me Tar-zan."

I had to give it a try, "Have you seen Ri-ku and Kai-ri?

He drags me outside and points at the moss covered trees. He hoists me up his back and jumps down_. What did I say? I'm gonna dieeee! _ I screamed in my head

My/Jan's POV:

I sent Goofy to get some parts from a moogles shop if he saw any, he was doing more damage than good. He told me they found one in a tent in a camp site. Donald, who was busy fixing the control board, was mumbling about this all being Sora's fault. I don't blame him. In fact I **TOTALLY** agree with him. I was too busy thinking about the incident to earlier to shut Donald's mumbling.

"_I have my… reasons."_

Reasons my hide. How did you get that sword and shield in the first place? Did Kingdom Hearts give you that? Is there a reason why you're helping Maleficent?

My thoughts were disturbed by a sharp cry from inside the ship. Donald's hand was stuck in the control board.

"_**Magnet**_" The duck was pulled to me leaving a few feathers stuck in the panel.

I told Donald to follow Goofy since he was making such a racket over losing some hand feathers and I wanted peace. I continued what I was thinking of earlier.

James + evil do not mix. He's nice and has a destroying a met sense of justice. Maleficent must've set him up just like with Riku. Then if he believes all what Maleficent says, I'll have to fight him someday. I shuddered at the thought. I had difficulty destroying a meteor and he pierced it with one move. _I have to train harder_. I shook my head. _First things first, I have to help Sora._

Thankfully, Goofy left a trail to the campsite which was very easy to see. After a few kilometers of walking, I see the camp site of Dr. Porter. I didn't waste any time. By the time I got in Goofy in between Sora and Donald, who were not facing each other for a certain reason.

"Ugh, chill guys or I'll have to do it for you." Sora looks at me with wide eyes. He's seen me freeze the Heartless in ice and see them shatter into millions of pieces. Donald, on the other hand, hid behind Goofy.

"Helllo there, you are?" a female voice asked. It was Jane Porter, daughter of the scientist investigating the gorillas.

"Sanada, Jan Sanada" I took her hand and shook it… and kissed it which might've been a bad idea since a growling Tarzan was there to see the whole thing. I took a step back towards the exit. "Ehehe, I'm sorry?"

"Oh Tarzan its fine! It's a way of showing respect to a lady. My name is Jane Porter." Jane explained but that doesn't mean Tarzan understood it. He continues to growl at me.

"Uh, is he your mate?" I asked

She flushed, "What? No! I-i-I uh you see we've met him on this island while searching for gorillas with daddy and Clayton." She continues to blush which distracted Tarzan from growling like an ape at me.

"Piece of advice: Don't trust Clayton" I warned which was a little too soon. Jane stared at me, confused.

"And why shouldn't she kid?" A man pushed past me which knocks me down. "I haven't seen you before, are you some kind of stowaway or are you friends with this lunatic?" He points at Tarzan.

"You're the lunatic who hunts gorillas like they're hunting trophies."

Jane slid in between us and pushed us apart and spread her arms to shield me. As if I needed help in burning Clayton into ashes. "Clayton! He's just a child." I blinked, I opened my mouth to complain but she continued, "and is it true you're hunting gorillas again? How do you expect them to cooperate with us if you keep hunting them?"

Clayton ignored Jane and went outside. I signaled the three to follow me but Jane blocked the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. It wasn't long when we heard gunshots.

"Move!" I pushed past Jane and headed to the source of the gunshot but was blocked by monkeys. Heartless monkeys.

Donald and Goofy went on ahead while Sora, Tarzan and I took care of the wave of Heartless. The monkeys easily surrounded us. It was 3 on 6. Tarzan took 2 monkeys for himself leaving me and Sora against the 4 of them. Sora slices through one while the other jumps on my shoulders and start hammering me on the head.

I pointed over my head, "_**Fire!**_" The monkey faded in the flames leaving only 2 monkeys left to deal with. These two threw bananas at us, It seemed harmless to get hit by one until I saw it blow up on contact with Sora's keyblade. _Exploding bananas, fun. _I casted protect on Sora which made the exploding bananas feel like tickles. Sora was laughing his head off while slicing through the two monkeys.

*BANG*

"Waaaaaaah." We heard Donald's scream. I saw Sora's eyes widen with fear that his friend was shot (he won't admit it though). I saw him run like never before. I followed seconds behind, leaving Tarzan to protect Jane.

When we got to the scene, Donald and Goofy were cornered by the leopard and Clayton, who was covered in a dark aura. I saw gorillas watching us at a distance, it seems Donald and Goofy were distracting Clayton and the leopard. Sora rushed towards Clayton with Keyblade in hand. Clayton aimed his rifle at Sora. I casted Reflect just before he fired. The bullet rebounded and hit the leopard which made it howl in pain. Clayton aims again at Sora but Donald froze Clayton's gun and Goofy broke it with his flying shield. _Go Captain Goofy! (a/n: was trying to mix Captain America and Goofy but wouldn't mix xP)_

Clayton didn't take this well. He shouted in anger which summoned a giant lizard Heartless. _Déjà vu. _I tried to remember the name of this one. Lurk Snake? Veil Snake? Stealth Snake?_ Whatever just call it a lizard_. The lizard took Clayton on its back and Clayton had a new gun in his arsenal. It pounds on the ground making a small shockwave around it. I told Goofy to hold his shield up high, Sora took the opportunity and jumped on the shield and reached Clayton. I casted a temporary Reflect spell on Sora to reflect any projectile, including bullets. Clayton realized this and used the gun as a sword. Meanwhile Donald and I thought of a way to bring the lizard to its knees.

I called Sora before I casted "_**Blind!**_" which made the lizard lose its sight while Donald made a solid ice block in front of the lizard which made it trip, falling down. Sora jumped out before it fell, landing on Goofy. Clayton managed to stand up and aim at me. I froze on the spot.

*BANG*

_..? Nothing hurts? So death is painless after all!_

I opened my eyes hoping I would see angels before me but I only saw a dog wearing a hat with his back facing me. Donald shocked Clayton, who fell on the ground and Sora finished off the Heartless.

"Gawrsh, were you really gonna give up that easily Jan?"

I jumped and hugged Goofy. When I was that Goofy was turning purple I released him and apologized. Afterwards we took a shocked Clayton with us to the camp site and put him in a well-hid cage we found that was supposed to be for the gorillas.

"Thank you so much for helping Jan." Jane hugged me, more like strangled me.

"It's n-n-no big de-al!"

"You must let me repay you somehow."

"Well there is one way. Have you seen Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard anyone of that name." Suddenly Tarzan dragged Jane motioning us to follow him. We arrived in a place which seemed like a cave hidden behind a waterfall. We find a nest of blue butterflies.

"Friends there. See friends?" said Tarzan

We all looked at each other, confused. I got my book and chanted a verse to understand a desired language.

"Friends are in our hearts." They all look at me, in awe.

"Tarzan's still speaking in his monkey language but the verse I chanted was to translate any language into the language we all understand" I shrugged

"Friends are in our hearts." Sora repeated these words over and over.

A keyhole reveals itself. I nod at Sora. He points the Kingdom Key at the keyhole. After the process a gummi block falls.

"It's the king's gummi block!" Donald almost yelled in my ears. My poor ears

"He was here!" Goofy jumped up and down with joy. "Gawrsh, do you think we'll catch up to him eventually?"

"Maybe" I just nod, telling them what I knew might change a few things.

"What's next?" Sora asked, obviously tired.

"There's something we forgot guys. Did we also find the keyhole in Wonderland?" I asked, hooking Sora's hand over my shoulder.

"No! Oh no we've gotta hurry!" Donald scurried off to the gummi ship

"Donald wait up! We need Sora!" Goofy got Sora's other hand over his shoulder

"Sorry, seems we've got other work to do. See ya!" I winked at Jane and Tarzan.

"Oh, take this!" She gives us a neatly packed basket. "I heard from Donald you guys didn't eat last night. Did I hear it right when he said you ate Radish cake?"

"Ugh don't remind us" I groaned "Sora loved the whole thing." I made a sour face.

Jane laughs and waves goodbye once we got in the save spot.

We were surprised when we saw the ship fully operational and on top condition. The only clue we had was a note left behind addressed to me.

_For locking your first keyhole_

_-KH_

_PS. See the control board_

Was it really Kingdom Hearts sending me these notes? I checked under the control board and saw book. It was much larger than the Book of Magi. It said on the cover: The Grimoire of Ages. My jaw dropped. _GRIMOIRE?_

…

_**SWEET!**_


	5. Friends

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE, EVERYTHING** **IN KINGDOM HEARTS**_ ... if only I did x_x

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This **IS NOT** the last chapter. I'm not even halfway done with the story. and thank you heartarrow56 for my very first review :) it means a lot, no joke

Sora: Your updates take too long

Me: No they don't, I'm just busy with school

Riku: Just get me in the next chapter and we call it even

Me: You're already in here... and yeah you'll be in the next chapter too 'cause that's when **you guys get back to Traverse town**

Riku: EPIC

Roxas: Idiots...

Me: Don't worry! I'm **already making 358/2** days ;)

Roxas: WOW you plan fast.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have my… reasons"<em>

"_You are mistaken child, for he has volunteered to help us find the seven princesses."_

These words left me questioning my friend. How well did I know my friend? I knew him well enough. He was almost like a brother to me. He wouldn't do things if he didn't have a good reason. Why does he want the seven princesses of heart? Why did he join Maleficent on her quest for world domination? These things I'll have to know for myself when we meet again but until then, I'll have to train harder. You'll never know when Maleficent will use your own best friend against you.

"Jan wake up!" Donald slapped me to consciousness. He was reading my recently acquired book.

"This grimoire has lots of good info. This should help you get better with casting. Rumor has it you can also get better by just holding it close, kinda like a lucky charm. Also this is very rare, not even the king has copy of this so you better take good care of it." I just nod. I saw Sora give me a worried look. I faked a smile and waved.

On our way back to Wonderland, Donald agreed to be my training partner, or rather my dummy. We practiced spells on one another in the cargo bay. That is, until he chickened out when I said I'll use some more complex spells like Firaga, Blizzaga, Aeroga, Thundaga on him. Sora told me he's willing, I didn't ask why. Donald didn't even try to stop him. I guess they still haven't made up after the crash incident and this was the perfect way to get back at him even if not directly.

"_**Shell" **_I casted on Sora as a pre-caution and proceeded with "_**Firaga!**_" which exploded on contact and slammed the toasted brunette at the wall.

"Ow" Sora shouted in pain. Donald was too busy laughing his head off to heal Sora. "_**Aero**_" blasted the duck to the command room. I told Goofy to pilot the ship leaving me with a burnt Sora.

"Sorry about that." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I had Shell so it didn't hurt much." Sora dusted off the dirt on his clothes. "You had a lot on your mind when we got on the ship so I tried to help."

"Sora…" I sighed. "Burning someone isn't a good way of taking my mind off of things. _**Cura!**_"

"I know. I just want to help that's all." He looks down. The burnt marks aren't that bad. Just back dust on his skin. His clothes survived which reminds me I should give Sora's old baggy shorts to Aerith to sew. "You know, ever since we got back on the ship you've been spacing out."

_I was?_ I sighed again. _Might as well get this off my chest._ "Well if you really want to help that bad." I locked the door connecting to the command room. He looked at me, confused. I told him to sit down before I told him. "Remember the friend I was telling to you about?" He nods, "My friend's with the Heartless."

"Oh" was all he could say

"I feel kind of betrayed. Why would he side with the Heartless? Why help them get the seven..? Why would he..?" I trailed off, I was doubting my friend. Doubt leads to misunderstandings and misunderstandings lead to conflict.

"Seven what?"

"The Seven Princesses of Light, they need their hearts for something big." I said glumly. I refused to tell him more.

"Did he tell you that?" I nod

"They need them to open the final door. They won't stop until they get all seven."

He grinned "Jan, you lose faith in your friends way too easy!" He patted my back. Hard

"I do not! … I do?" He was right; I was lost trust in him way too easily. He _is_ my _best _friend. "Well I've been training so hard, so I could get him back."

"You're going to fight him?" he was shocked.

"Well what would you do if Riku was with the Heartless?" I countered

"I'd smack some sense into him!" He grinned

I laughed, "But you always lose to Riku!"

"H-how did you know that?" he looked at me with half-awe half-annoyed glare

"I got connections." I looked away

He continued on pestering me. "No you don't! Is it another power of yours to read minds?"

"Maybe" I ran towards the command room but was tackled to the ground. "Sora get off me!"

"Not until you tell me who told you." He sat on me. He thinks he's that heavy. I squirmed. Ok so he was for someone so thin. I sighed in defeat.

"It's…" I pretended to slump my head in defeat. Sora grins triumphantly. "_**Zero Gravity**_" lifted Sora up, giving me a chance to escape into the command room. Of course I locked him in the cargo bay for safety purposes (crash landings included).

_**An hour later**_

The whole ride, Sora stayed in the Cargo bay but not at peace. Half the ride he would use his keyblade to hit the door and sometimes he made crying noises (not that he was). In short, Sora was very annoying. Besides that, the engines were much faster than the old ones. We landed without a hitch without any bugs IN the system ad OUT of it (Sora included). Donald, Goofy and I met a pouting Sora on the way outside. His pout had a short life. Sora was bouncing happily when we told him he's allowed in the command room again. We only agreed to let him in only because he was making such a racket in the empty cargo bay, which was empty because of him in the first place.

"Ok Sora and Goofy go to the talking door knob. You'll find the keyhole there. Donald can stay with me to practice." I grabbed the duck by the tail feathers

"N-n-no! They n-need me!" Donald was shaking from head to tail, clawing for dear life.

"Don't worry I won't go too far. Tornado, Flood, Flare, Quake, Burst and Freeze are just like their predecessors only much more brutal." I smiled

Sora and Goofy had already jumped in the hole to find the talking door knob. I saw them exchange laughs. Things were going well until I was hit by a Blind spell. I heard shouts afterwards like "I'm free!" I guess seeing Sora get burned scared the little guy. _And I was looking forward to duck stew_

Sighing, I practiced on the bushes. I made a good distance between me and the bush before casting the most powerful fire spell. "_**Flare!**_" The bushes exploded leaving ashes in its wake. What I didn't see was the other bushes also caught fire which links to a tree which links to another tree and another… _Oh crap_

I searched the Book of Magi of raining spells. Unfortunately, it only had offensive and destructive spells. I went inside the ship and got the grimoire. Hopefully it'd have more spells in its arsenal since it weighed a ton. I checked inside for the first time. I swear my jaw hit the ground. It had much more stuff than magic spells. It also had instructions on summoning; with enough mana I could summon the right Esper or Aeon. Right now I had no time to doubt myself, it was all or nothing.

I focused my mind and chanted the verse. "_**Magna Famfrit! Ego**__**postulo vestri**__**succurro**_" I saw a pentagram form on the ground in front of me. Two hands came out and pushed the ground, pulling the body out of the portal. Lastly, it pulled out a jug which looked more like a vase with the chains in its hands.

"Famfrit the Darkening Cloud" a voice said inside my head.

I pointed at the flaming trees and bushes. Famfrit aimed his jug overhead and a powerful force of water erupted from it. The ejected water fell down as rain, dousing all burning trees. As expected from an Esper of Water. I searched my book again o how to dismiss a summon. There was nothing, no verse or instruction. I look at Famfrit, the scion walking in armor carrying a jug over its right shoulder which gazed back, and laughed. _This isn't so bad_

A cheer came from behind me, "Cool! When did you learn how to summon?"

"!" I looked behind me, it was James, waving at me. He wore a red shining knight's armor. I smiled and waved back until I saw he was carrying a blonde girl in a blue dress over his left shoulder. I look at him with disbelief. "You **didn't**" The temperature rose, I didn't know I was the one causing it in the first place until James pointed it out for me.

"J it's kinda hard to walk with a princess over my shoulder in this heat." He grinned

"Good, then we understand each other. Now let her _go_." I almost hissed the last word out. He glares at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It's for the good of our world." He looks at me with pleading eyes and starts walking towards the save point. _Oh no. you. don't._

"Famfrit!" Without anymore words, the Esper understands and shoots a powerful force of water in between James and the save point.

He glares and sighs, "Jan," I blinked. He never used my first name before, "don't make this harder than it has to be." When he saw I wasn't going to stand down, he set Alice down and drew his sword and shield from behind. It had a heartless symbol on the shield and jagged edges on the blade. _So it wasn't from Kingdom Hearts_

"Why so serious James? Don't you wanna play for a while?" I didn't think it was really going to happen, a clash between us. But I see even best friends fight for what they think is right. And kidnapping a princess of light isn't right. However, it was a two on one. There was no way he could keep Alice from the both of us.

"_**Gravity!**_" An invisible field surrounded James followed by gravity intensifying making it hard for him to move especially with all that armor. I was right, soon James was kneeling down trying to move out of the field. I wasn't planning on letting him out until I had Alice back. I went to pick Alice up when I heard a loud cry.

"raaaARGH!" James managed to stand up. He flung his sword directly at my head. I somehow managed to duck with little reaction time I had. The Gravity spell faded because of my loss of concentration.

"I'm sorry," he stood up and grabbed his shield. I heard him gasp when he looked at me. I tried to stand up and see what was he was looking at when my head started hurting. Something was dripping on the side of my face. _**Blood**_

"I'm sorry too. _**Famfrit!**_" A powerful surge of water bombarded James; slamming him to a tree. "_**Freeze!**_" Ice materialized and froze his body against the tree, leaving his head free. One part of was screaming "Finish him off" while another told me "Let him explain". It was the darkness and light. There were so many things that I wanted to know and this was the perfect time to get it.

"James," he flinched. "What's going on? Kidnapping the seven won't do anything good! In fact, they'll do-"

"They'll restore our world."

It was my turn to flinch. **Restore**_ our world? You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ I was right, Maleficent is using him. But that is about to end

"Ja-"

"Need a hand partner?" A quick slash broke the block of ice trapping James

I glanced at the newcomer. I almost shouted in surprise. "You!"

_**Meanwhile in Wonderland**_

Sora's POV:

"There's the talking door knob!"

Donald and Goofy and I ran towards the small snoring door after shrinking. We were rushing because we heard an explosion from above. Follow by the earth shifting. Jan could be in danger.

"I heard that from way over there. Guess we'll have to wait for it to wake up." Goofy sat down beside the sleeping door.

Donald had other plans. He struck the door with lightning, giving it the shock of its animated life.

"Who goes there? Can't a door get some sleep for a few decades?" asked the annoyed door

"We need you to open your mouth for a bit." I rushed.

"No"

"Excuse me?" Donald was fuming

"I was trying to get some sleep and you shock me with thunder. That was not very polite sir. You shall not be getting to the keyhole anytime soon." The door said firmly but politely

After a few more seconds of pestering we finally gave up. That was when a giant shadow blocked the light from above. When we looked up to see what caused it, we were knocked back against the door by a steel baton. _Nice timing for an ambush. _I groaned, I wasn't in the mood to fight random Heartless. _My friend is in danger! _Unfortunately, the Heartless don't have a heart to understand.

"_**Barrier!**_"

A giant baton once again tried to hit us. Luckily Donald is an adept at spell casting, projecting a shield around us and the door with ease.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing? Now's not the time to be day dreaming!" Donald shouted in my ear.

The enemy wasn't a common enemy. It had paper-like body carrying steel batons. We had to finish this quickly then go back to the door.

Chesire suddenly appears over the fireplace with its usual grin. "How fares our little keyblade master?" he asked

"So far, so good." I answered as I ran for the table. When I reached the surface, I jumped on the left arm and swiftly cut it. The cut arm fades leaving us with a screaming one handed paper man.

"Good to hear, and how fares the little mage?" Chesire smiled its usual smile

"Don't call me little!" Donald shouted as he set the paper man's feet on fire

"No I am not talking about our little short-tempered goose. I am talking about our other rising star."

"He stayed behind to have a practice session with himself." I shouted as I slashed the other arm. We thought the battle was over. The paper figure's hands regenerated into mace wielding arms. One arm tried to smash Donald but fortunately Goofy was strong enough to block it.

"Oh you mean the one fighting over us?" Me oh my. He sure can put up a fight against two opponents." Chesire grinned in delight

"Gawrsh do you think he'll be ok?"

"We have to lock the keyhole first!" Donald aims at the body and casts "_**Aeroga!**_"

The spell made the arms and legs tangle around the body making it fall on the floor.

"Chesire we don't have time for this!" The body was already untangling itself "Will you help us out already?"

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Donald and I glared at the purple cat. "Fine but that's it." He winked and slashed the rope holding the chandelier up, crashing on the giant heartless.

Donaald and Goofy push me towards the door, "Now Sora seal the keyhole!" As if I needed to be told twice. The talking door willingly opens its mouth as thanks for saving it earlier. Another gummi block falls out of the keyhole before it was sealed.

"Goodbye, and never forget I'll always be right here." Chesire waves goodbye as we headed for the save point.

_**Back at the ship**_

_My POV:_

_Dammit! I can't fight two at the same time! Plus: I'm bleeding_

The newcomer raised his weird looking blade. It was a keyblade I think but something was off. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, blue jeans but black in the crotch and white and blue shoes. James ran towards him with Alice on one shoulder. He sets her down and gets into a battle stance: Shield in front and sword gripped tightly in his right hand. I knew he was on his last legs. I told Famfrit to protect the ship and save point no matter what.

"It's no use, we'll get past you no matter what you do. _Whatever_ it takes" The newcomer, Riku, looked as if he meant to kill when he said that.

James eyes widened in fear and lowered his weapon. "Riku he's my best friend."

"_Was_ your best friend." I pointed at my cut on the head

Riku glares at him. "Do you want your world back or not? I want my friends back and I'll do whatever it takes."

"Riku…" James looked down and sighed in defeat. He looks at me and passes a silent "Sorry".

I shook my head "We have our own goals and sometimes those goals conflict with others. I understand, there's no other way. I cannot let you pass… Let me rephrase, I **will** not let you pass." Fireballs appear in my hands. The wind picks up. The rain came upon us. I guess it was because of my mood. I was _not_ happy

Riku nods, "Let's get this over with then." He lunges toward me with keyblade in hand, dodging the fireballs I threw. He attempts to stab but I lay down the split second, which made him run past me, and launched another fireball at his back which earned me a growl from my opponent. I sneaked a glance at James. He was very uncomfortable watching me and Riku beat the crap out of each other.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Riku hissed as he slashed attempting to behead me.

"_**Thunder~!**_" I squealed as the blade almost slashed my nose off. Riku gets directly hit and is sent reeling backwards.

"_**Judgement Blade!**_" I barely had time to catch my breath and roll out of the way as a large blue blade almost pierced through me. I saw James kneeling with sword in hand pointed at the ground. _A spell sword! He's a spell sword! Or was it magic knight? Holy knight?_

My thoughts were interrupted by another blue blade from above. "_**Protect!**_" A magic body armor formed around my body and stopped the blade's advance. James stared in awe as the blade shattered into pieces. He was always quick to recover. "_**Divine Ruination**_" he shouted. A column of light quickly made its way toward me. I saw a shadow following the attack. This was one heck of a spell so I used what was necessary, "_**Reflega!**_" The light rebounded but the shadow following it rolled out of the way.

"What are you waiting for James? Finish him!" Riku was still on the ground. The shadow was actually James. Before I knew it, he hit me with the hilt of his blade squarely on the stomach.

He whispered into my ear, "'I'm sorry, it's for your own good."

And the world went black…

_**Minutes later**_

"J-an!" a loud annoying voice called

"Gawrsh, are you alright?" a goofy voice asked

"Of course he is! He's much more tougher than that!" a kid shouted at the other two.

…

I open my eyes and see three pairs of eyes looking at me. I try to sit up but the pain in my stomach was too much. The grimoire was still beside me with my other book

"Donald!" Sora called

"I'm on it. _**Cure!**_" The spell had little effect. It was still hurting and so was my head.

Sora looked at me with worried eyes. "You're bleeding! Did _that_ do this?" he glares at Famfrit who was still there guarding the ship

"Don't worry Sora, they won't be coming back soon. They got what they came here for. I failed to stop them. And stop glaring at Famfrit, I summoned him here."

"You summoned an Esper? The_ Famfrit?_" Donald's jaw dropped

"Yeah after the almost forest fire I made" I chuckled and my stomach hurt more. I cringed

Donald continued healing me. "Why haven't you dismissed it yet?"

"I… don't know how" I smile sheepishly

"Just tell it to go."

"That's it? Well, thank you for lending me you power." I nod at Famfrit and it fades away. "Wow, that was easy" we all laughed

"Guys, we've got to let Jan rest. You can ask questions later. I'll take him to the ship." Goofy ordered. _Surprise, surprise_

"I should've been here when Jan fought them." Donald hangs his head in guilt

"It's not your fault Donald. They were too powerful." I pat his head. Donald smiles and starts up the ship.

"Are you calling me weak?" Donald glared as he jumped up and down with frustration. _I_ g_uess he figured out what I meant by that_

"Guys let's go already!" Goofy seemed to be having difficulties carrying half my weight when he put my arm over his shoulder.

"Next stop: Traverse Town!" Sora shouted as he went inside the command room. Goofy and I trailed behind. He set me down on a seat.

"Thanks Goofy, sorry for being such a pain."

"Aw, shucks I'd be more than happy to help a friend." He smiled his goofy smile. _He considers me as a friend._ I smiled at the thought and began to sleep.

"_I'm sorry_" … I know

"_Jan, don't make this harder than it has to be." … _I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't

"_Riku he's my best friend!_" … I am aren't I?

…Friends

I was woken up by a blinding light even when my eyes were closed. The Book of Magi was shining. More like the _note_ inside it was shining. The note had another new line.

_Friends... Priceless_

…

Yeah… they are, aren't they?


	6. Another Side

_**Disclaimer: Hi you know what I'm gonna say right? If not then I repeat: I do not own the cast, spells and everything else related to Kingdom Hearts. Also I DO NOT OWN PSP**_. _**or ps2 and ps1.**_

**Pre-chapter 6** This will be James' side of the story.

James: Cool! I get my own chapter!

Sora: I'm getting the next.

Riku: You always get the in.

Roxas: Would you losers just shut up and get on with the story? 358/2 days here I come!

Jan: You're all losers

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter 6: Another Side<br>**

James' POV:

_I stared at his cut on the head in shock. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. "I'm sorry" was all I could say_

"_I'm sorry too. Famfrit!"_

…

"_James," I flinched. "What's going on? Kidnapping the seven won't do anything good! In fact, they'll do-"_

_I knew better and according to Maleficent, __"They'll restore our world." I saw him flinch when I told him that._

_He stayed still for a few moments, face serious. "Ja-" He was about to tell me something but my 'partner' cut in._

"_Need a hand partner?" I saw Jan's go in shock when he heard Riku's voice._

…

"_We have our own goals and sometimes those goals conflict with others. I understand, there's no other way. I cannot let you pass… Let me rephrase, I __**will**__ not let you pass." Fireballs appear in his hands. Riku dashes forward while dodging Jan's fireballs. Jan lay the split second before Riku's blade had touched him. Jan counters with a fireball which hit Riku on the back. I was very uncomfortable watching this. Part of me wanted to help my __**best**__ friend but another told me to get my world back and following Maleficent was all I could do. Friend or world…?_

…

"_**Judgement Blade!**_"

"_**Protect!**_"

"_**Divine Ruination!**_"

"_**Reflega!**_"

"_What are you waiting for James? Finish him!" I heard Riku shout at me. I didn't have it in me to finish my (I hope is still my) best friend. I somehow pulled it off, letting Jan live and bring Alice back to Hollow Bastion._

"_I'm sorry, it's for your own good."_

"_Took you long enough to finish him." Riku stood up and got his Keyblade._

"…"

"_Stop being so dramatic dude. At least he's still breathing." He tried to lift the mood_

"…"

_He gave up and picked Alice up. And headed for the Corridor of Darkness Maleficent always makes when we accomplish a mission_

_I just stare at him. Can't heal him, can't help him, only say sorry in the end._

"_Jan!" I hear a shout from the distance. Must be his new friends. One last look and I went into the portal._

_**Hollow Bastion**_

I walked down a lonely corridor full of Heartless. It was always this quiet. You'd only hear moans and groans coming from the 'purebloods'. _I wish it'd all end. _Whoever gets my wishes had a twisted sense of humor. He ended it all right. He ended my silence

"Nice job today partner!" Riku said as always when we successfully brought back a princess of heart. This marked our fifth princess. Belle, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Alice have been taken to a room to be kept until all seven have been captured. Only two remained. One was in Agrabah while the other was in Neverland. Jafar and Captain Hook went to their respective worlds to find them.

"…"

"Still feeling down we had to take down your best friend? Man you're such a softy." He chuckled. That set me off. I slammed him against a nearby wall, gripping him by the neck.

"What would _you_ do if you had to fight _your_ best friend?" I shouted "Don't get cocky."

"Hey-I was just-kid-ing" He was turning blue when I let him go. He was still trying to catch his breath when I started walking again.

He caught up, "C'mon he's still alive ain't he? You'll see him someday soon after you get your world back and I'll get my friends back. Oh did you hear…"

I wasn't interested in his jibber-jabber. I tuned out all noise and thought about what happened in Wonderland again. Come to think of it, Jan was about to tell me something when Riku rudely cut in. I only agreed to help Maleficent because I wanted my world back. But if she orders me to kill my friends, I won't be used as a tool.

_**Flashback**_

I came to the second floor of the house for a little bathroom break when she met me in the hallway. The girl my best friend liked.

_"Hey cutie," she greeted me. "Wanna have some fun?" I flinched, she was so different when she was in school. She was silent, friendly and modest. Now she looked like a drunk bitch plus she **was** drunk. Her hair was messy, her loose clothes showed her shoulders and she was wearing a miniskirt that showed her slim white legs.  
><em>

_"Aren't you Elaine?" I asked as I opened the door to the bathroom. The less time I spent with her, the better.  
><em>

_"You know me? Well that makes it so much easier." She purred "I like you style, bathroom then?" she pointed to the bathroom_

_"Sorry but I have a girlfriend." I lied. I didn't like what she was planning._

_"She won't know." Her hands tugged onto my shirt, trying to pull it off._

_I grabbed her hands and pinned her on the wall. How could a sweet person like her turn to something like this? Was that the power of alcohol?_

_She wasn't shaken. "You have fiery red eyes. So full of passion. So addicting" I didn't see this coming, she **kissed** me. I pulled away the split second she did._

_"Don't be such a stick in the mud! Let's have some fun while the night is young." she said as she began pulling her shirt off._

_"Elaine," I grabbed her hands again, stopping her progress with her shirt. "Don't do this, I'm sorry but I am NOT interested in you. You'll only regret this in the morning. What happened to the sweet and caring Elaine? Was that all an act? Did my friend like an fake?"_

_I saw tears fall from her brown eyes. She cried into my chest, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I didn't blame her. Alcohol can do that to you. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back. When she finally got a hold of herself she let go and said "I'm sorry" for one last time._

_"It's alright, I'm just glad you got back to your senses." I told her  
><em>

_Her face brightened up and she hugged me again. At least she was herself again and I'm glad I didn't let the temptation win._

I said goodbye and left the party early, about 11:10 pm. Yeah that was early. I walked home from the party. It was only a few blocks away anyway. I stretched my arms,_ _Never partying at her house again_. If she has alcohol again that is_

It was nighttime, quiet and peaceful. The stars were shining brighter than I thought possible.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. I saw a bright light come from Jan's house. The light vanished into the sky. Then therse these little black things began sprouting out of the darkness. They had different forms and sizes. There was a giant behemoth with a weird tattoo in its chest, a giant floating darkball, a small walking shadow wearing clanking armor and a bigger shadow with sharp claws and long antennae.

The police were no match. Though they did their best, in the end the creatures got their hearts. Guns didn't even hurt them. It only slowed them down. Everyone was panicking, running from the mysterious shadow. In the chaos, I saw a little girl who was crying in a corner, she lost her mom to the black ones she says. Her mom died fighting back against a armor marauding _Heartless_.

_What's happening? Why is this happening to our world?_

I took the girl with me and ran to my best friend's house. At a distance I thought it'd be safe since it was so quiet and the chaos was still far away but as we loomed closer, it was quiet because there we no more people. Only clues that there was a struggle here. My best friend must be... no!

I didn't think, I pulled the girl towards his house and hid inside. It was still in one piece unlike the other houses trampled by the giant behemoth. We went upstairs and searched for him. He wasn't in here. I saw his game still playing on his PSP, "Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep". It had a blue haired girl with a strange looking blade. She was in a dark place fighting... fighting _them_. What did he **do?** This was something I needed to investigate. I grabbed the PSP and its charger and put it in my pocket. I told the little girl to get a bag while I got some _weapons_. A hockey stick and trash can lid. Since I was gonna _investigate_ Kingdom Hearts, I also got the PS2 and the game and put them in the bag.

After the necessary preparations, we headed outside with our weapons up. The girl was somewhere between 5-6 so I only gave her a plastic sword. It wasn't long before trouble found us

A small shadow with sharp claws sneaked behind us. It jumped

"No!" I pushed the girl behind me and shielded us. I wasn't planning on giving up saving a life in the chaos. The shadow's claws went through the shield. I threw it back and tried to whack it with the hockey stick. It did some damage, the shadow faded into the darkness.

The little girl screamed behind me, "Oh no!" She pointed at the larger shadows approaching us. They were much bigger and had sharper claws than my last opponent. They all jumped at once.

"I won't give up!" I attempted to slash at the shadows but before my weapon connected, there was a flash of white. I closed my eyes. Was I already dead? Was death that fast? I opened my eyes and looked around. I was no longer home. I was in a surrounded by bright light. It was nothing I've ever seen before. It was warmer than the sun and more peaceful than the moon.

"I am sorry, I only managed to save a handful."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Am I in heaven? Am I being judged? If I was I swear I didn't mean to eat Jan's chocolate cake on his birthday! Or kiss his crush! Or-!"

"No, you are most certainly not dead." The voice answered "Please stop confessing. As I said before, I managed to save a handful of your world's inhabitants."

"You're an alien then?" Saved from death only to serve an alien, not my thing.

"I mean you no harm, I only wish to help. Your kind call outsiders aliens, am I correct?"

I nod

"Very interesting"

"Look, I'm not really in the mood for social time. I need to find my friends."

The voice turned serious "James, I'm very sorry to say your friends are no longer with us."

My hearing must've been bad 'cause I think I just heard him say my friends are dead.

"Their hearts have been taken by the Heartless which have now found the heart of your world. Soon it will disappear into nothingness."

"No! That's a lie! My friends are alive! I know they are! Stop making stuff up and stop giving me that load of crap!" _They can't be… dead. No! I refuse to give in! _I thought and fell on my knees

"I am very sorry for your loss. I know it is hard to take in but you saw for yourself. You saw how those abominations have taken their hearts."

The voice was right. I'm only lying to myself but lies are very comforting.

"However, there is a way to save them."

That got my attention "There is?" I said with my eyes full of hope again. I stood up and wiped these tears. Crying won't solve anything, I've always known that.

"Kingdom Hearts"

_What the ef? Are you kidding me?_

"You look surprised. You do not believe me?"

"But that's a game! My friend plays that. I have it in my bag!"

"In your world it is a game, yes, a game that told the _future._"

I stared at the light. That game my best friend always played was the future?

"The maker of the game knew it was going to happen. We made him see a vision which he turned into a video game franchise."

"So there's hope!" I said

"Yes there is." The voice replied

A red sword suddenly appeared in front of me. This blade had a flat hilt and a straight blade. The sword was followed by a red pentagon shield with a heart symbol.

"In your hand takes these gifts. As long as you have light in your heart, they will continue to serve its master. That master is the strong-hearted, fearless and protects the weak, James."

I take the sword in my left and shield in my right. I felt like a knight in shining armor. Well soon I was. The light enveloped my body and when it left, I was wearing matching red armor. Why red though? Was it because of my eyes?

"May Kingdom Hearts bless you with its light."

I remember ending up in Hollow Bastion, in front of the castle by the waterfalls. I saw hundreds of Heartless dashing towards me. I didn't know what to do until the blade started shining. I swung around and it made waves of light at each swing. Maleficent came down to see what the racket was about. She saw my power and asked me to join her. I refused until she told me about Kingdom Hearts and ever since then I've been sent to other worlds doing recon or capturing a princess. She changed my blade, she added her own touches such as jagged edges on my blade and a heartless symbol on my shield

_**End of flashback**_

It wasn't easy working together with the abominations that took my world but I knew I had to if I was going to get back home._**  
><strong>_

"Hey weren't you listening?" Riku was annoyed when he found out I was staring outside the window at empty space.

"Hm?"

He groaned "I said, Maleficent told us to go to Traverse Town for some vacation."

"I doubt it."

"Hey she means it. Besides, Jafar and Hook can take care of the rest. She also says she sighted my friend there."

*groan*

"These Heartless are kind of creeping me out anyways so let's go already!" Riku ran down the hallway

_Getting some fresh air would be nice I guess. _I hope this is a real vacation now. Unlike that Halloween Town vacation which turned out to be another recon.

...

_I'll only help Maleficent until the right moment comes. Trust in me Jan_


	7. Traverse Town! AGAIN

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts of its cast. And pretty much everything else related to it**_

Riku: I'm glad you don't.

Jan: Stop being such a stick in the mud. He might make you win the good guy at the ending if you're nice!

Riku: I am! I just lost to the darkness in the first Kingdom Hearts

Roxas: Excuses

Sora: Roxas! No Namine for you!

Roxas : (in a monotone voice) I am sorry

James: **_Hallowed Bolt! _**(this spell causes silence sometimes in a certain game)**_  
><em>**

PWNED... except his best friend

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traverse Town! AGAIN<br>**_

Sora's POV

On the way back, we found lots of neat things. We found a shiny black recliner floating in space, a cargo of junk food and another cargo of junk food. The recliner had a tag under it. "This is the property of Squall Leonhart." It was kind of weird, why would Leon's recliner be floating in space? Which was weirder was Jan's reaction; he thanked us countless time and got the recliner installed in the command room. He wouldn't let anyone else touch it. Besides that, Donald and Goofy won't let me touch the food we found. They say it may be a Heartless trap or may be expired. I woke up in the middle of the night and heard munching noises. The door to the cargo room was locked and Donald ad Goofy were nowhere to be found. Oh yeah I almost forgot, the other guy wouldn't talk to us unless asked a direct question. He didn't even tell us what happened in Wonderland. It must've been tough. So I guess that's it journal.

I closed the small journal Jiminy, the grasshopper wearing clothes who I never knew was with us, lent me. It was for future purposes. I hope Jiminy will let me write on it again later on, my handwriting isn't something to brag about.

I check on the other guy sleeping like a rock, saying something like "friends" and "my precious recliner" in his sleep. He had a something called M&Ms in his hands. I guess it's for magicians only. Everyone knows M&Ms stand for Magic & Mystics… right? There was something in his arms, "The Book of Magi". I tried to get it but he was gripping it like a precious teddy bear.

"_C'mon let me borrow it for a sec." _I whispered into the darkness. No matter what I do it won't budge. Giving up, I went back to my seat and waited for next world.

"Sora"

"Hm?" _What the –"_

"**Never** touch my book again."

A shiver ran down my spine. He was awake the whole time. "Ehehe" I laughed nervously. Never annoy a magician who can cast Flare at you anytime, I always say.

_**Traverse Town First District**_

*ding* *dong* *ding*

Bells were ringing when I came in town. Looks like it came from the Second District.

"Hey guys!" Tidus greeted me at the entrance

"Hey! What's up?" I greeted back

"Oh, nothing much just a few hundred Heartless attacks we managed to fend off." He showed his arms full of scars.

"Really? You guys sure have it rough. Maybe you should've come with us." I didn't think about it before. Tidus is also my friend and I just left him here to the Heartless.

"Nah, I'm better staying here and helping Leon defending the town." He bragged

"They don't let you fight. They make you do crowd control." Jan appeared behind me.

Tidus flushed bright red. "W-w-well they will someday! Leon told me that. I'm pretty good with a sword so…" he ranted on

Jan cut in. "Crowd control isn't something to be ashamed of, it's as important as fighting in the front lines. Everyone has their own job to do. Think of this as a stepping stone." _Since when were you so wise?_

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy joined in, with crumbs on their faces.

Tidus, overflowing with support, couldn't help but grin. "Uh thanks guys." We all laughed

"So what brings you here?"

"We have something to tell Leon."

"And Cid" Jan added

I nod "But first we should first talk to Cid about getting you a room." I pointed at his cut

He sighed "Yeah, yeah I'll rest. Too bad Cure wasn't strong enough." He glared at Donald

"B-but I was exhausted fighting against the Heartless!"

Goofy was counting something with his fingers. "But, uh, Donald you only cast 2 spells during that battle." He thought out loud.

I saw Donald turn bright red. "Jan you need to rest. NOW!" he began pushing Jan to Cid's place.

"W-wait! Wah!" he got slammed against an iron pole. "**DONALD DUCK!**" This can't be good. Before I knew it, Donald ran for the Second District followed by large thunderbolts.

I groaned, this is exactly why I never want to annoy him ever again. Jan was holding his head, a bit dazed from casting. I dragged him to Cid's place while he complained he was fine.

Cid was more than happy to see us. They say they've been having some trouble with the Heartless and would appreciate it if we sealed this world's keyhole. We left Jan in Cid's care. He says Leon and the others managed to get a few beds from the Second District since the Heartless population weakened thanks to Leon. Little is a bit of an understatement, he says Leon single-handedly erased the Heartless population because he lost his recliner and the Heartless left a note saying they took it. Jan was laughing the whole time. We were about to tell Cid we found the recliner when Jan shot us killer glares. Something told me not to pry.

"We have to go tell Leon we found the keyhole. See ya later Cid! Rest well Jan!" I rushed out. Goofy only seconds behind me. Goofy decided to _joke_ about the recliner. When we saw Jan give no response, I decided to join in. Not much later, Goofy and I found notes tucked in our pocket.

_Do you guys know the spell Ultima? You guys ever wondered what it'd feel like? I'm in need of a training dummy right now. Don't worry, it won't hurt… me_

He grinned and winked at us. Goofy and I were sweating cold sweat. I knew this was a joke. He wouldn't do that to us… right? Unfortunately he would so we excused ourselves to find Donald.

On our way to the Secret Waterway, we were ambushed by some red nocturnes which were pretty annoying without Donald. Where _is_ Donald? We guessed he's probably there already. We were right, he was there talking to Aerith, _telling_ on Jan. What is he? Five?

"Then he chased me with lightning!" Donald wasn't done complaining

"There, there Donald. I'm sure he meant well. You guys are friends and friends play pranks on each other." Aerith was comforting Donald

"Actually Donald deserved it, he slammed him against a pole." I joined in

"But it was an accident!"

"_Anyway, _where's Leon?"

"You called?" the brunette greeted with gunblade over his back

"We sea-"

"Sealed two keyholes, Donald told me the whole story. I'm surprised you sealed two already."

"We're naturals at this." Goofy grinned, proud

"Don't let it get to your head, there are _hundreds_ of worlds out there." Leon smirked "So it's either you lock up all the worlds or beat Maleficent."

"Who's she?" This was the first time I've heard about her

"A witch, she controls all the Heartless. Our home, our real home, was overrun by her horde. A handful of us barely escaped. Ansem, our ruler was studying the Heartless before it all began. He wrote all his work on reports which are now scattered across worlds. We're pretty sure Maleficent has a handful of them." Leon clenched his fists.

"Woah sorry for asking." I apologized. Who knew they had it that bad? They were just like me. Lost a home and is doing everything to get it back.

"No sweat. We already have a way to counterattack using our secret weapon."

"We have a secret weapon?"

They point at me. I was the secret weapon. "Your Keyblade is the only one that could seal the worlds keyhole. That's why you're so important"

"We have two actually." Aerith added, "Jan"

"Does he have a keyblade too?" Donald's eyes almost popped out in shock

"No silly, but from your stories I've pieced together some very important facts. He's a very skilled mage even from the start. He showed excellence in casting magic and summoning on his first try."

"How will that help us?" Leon asked

"They also say he's been given gifts by someone by the initials of KH."

Leon was shocked, first time I've seen him like that. "Not someone, a kingdom."

"How could a kingdom give a gift?" it was Goofy's turn to ask

"Haven't you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?" Aerith asked, annoyed

"Only in myth" Donald said

"Oh no, it's very real. Kingdom Hearts is… I'm sorry we don't know much about it yet."

Donald and Goofy' jaws dropped. I couldn't believe it as well. They don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts. Nobody knows? But here was someone who might

"We think a friend of yours might know a few things." Leon began practicing with his gunblade again

"Jan"

"Or his books" Donald added

"He may know some answers." Goofy jumped with joy

Leon nods "We need answers and we need it now."

I grabbed Donald and Goofy. "Let's go get 'em!"

"Wait! Sora! Merlin's here to see you." Aerith grabbed the boy by the collar

"Who?"

"Merlin's been searching for you. He got here just as you left for the other worlds. He told me it's urgent he sees you at once.

"I will, after we get him."

_**Back at the shop**_

MY POV:

"That gummi's a navigation gummi right? We think it's left by the king since he can't seal the keyholes by himself." I was bombarding Cid with info while I put bandages over my cut in the head.

"You reckon something might have happened to the king?" Cid asked

"I doubt that, he's searching for something."

"What?" Cid turned around from analyzing the gummi

Giving a few more hints wouldn't hurt "A Key."

"You mean the King's still searching for that Sora kid?"

I shook my head, "No he's searching for another Kingdom Key. He knew Donald and Goofy would find him anyway.

"And how do you know that?" Cid eyed me suspiciously. I realized I gave away too much info.

"I'm psychic!" I faked a smile. Hopefully Cid would believe it. He isn't the brightest of bulbs.

"I think I hear Sora calling me! See ya!" I rushed out the store. Fully healed or not I need to get back to training. Somehow I felt like I was forgetting something. Like an enemy I forgot or something's about to happen. I tried to remember the second time Sora went into Traverse Town. It came up blank. _I haven't played the game in years anyway. _I shrugged and went to the Second District. I heard bells coming from the top of the gizmo shop.

_What the heck?_ I saw three figures approaching from the inn. Sora, Donald and Goofy grabbed my arms and pulled me towards Cid's shop _again_.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Donald demanded

"I'm healed. Ta-da! Magic! Now get off me!" I shouted

"No can do, we have stuff to ask you." Goofy opened the door

"Back so soon?" Cid was laughing when we came back. _Crazy old man must've called them_

"Unfortunately" I grumbled

"It's fer yer own good. Who knows what kind of infection you might get from a cut in the head."

"Hey Cid can we talk to him for a while? In private?" Sora pleaded

"I'll be adding navigation gummi to your ship anyway." he shrugs and leaves

I stared at the three. _What did I do now?_

"We're gonna ask you a few things." Donald was the first to speak. _Oh crap I knew I should've gone for the Third District. I gave away too much info, stupid stupid STUPID. _I mentally banged my head on the imaginary table. He asked for my books and began reading

"What is Kingdom Hearts?" he thought out loud

"Where did you get that book?" Sora asked

"Why did you get that book?" Goofy added

"What happened in Wonderland? Who beat you up? " Sora was on a roll

I didn't know what to tell them. I didn't have the answers they needed nor did my book, Donald read it. As for Sora's other questions, I can't tell him _his_ best friend plus my best friend beat me up. _More like they got a lucky break_

Donald's crossed his arms and his feet tapped on the floor. "Well?"

"I don't know. I don't know why. I don't know how…" I trailed off and looked away. "but I can't tell you guys what happened in Wonderland."

"Aren't we your friends? Why won't you tell us?" Sora looked kind of hurt. I could only look down. I could give them other answers, why make me answer the hardest questions?

"You have to trust me guys. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't do everything!" said Sora

"We're a team!" Goofy added

They glared at Donald. "We're… _friends?_" he said grudgingly. The little guy squealed when someone pulled at his tail feathers. "Best friends!"

Sora grinned "See? We're here for ya."

My heart suddenly felt warm. I, being an idiot, touched my chest when the feeling came. It never warmed like that before. Well mostly because in school I was the class nerd and nobody wanted to talk to me. That was until I made my first friend. You know who

"Thanks" I said sincerely and smiled. Sora puts his hands on the back of his neck, Donald turns red and Goofy does his "Aww shucks".

"I didn't plan on telling you this but I guess you guys deserve the truth." All three nod

I gave them what they wanted (mostly what Sora wanted). I told them I fought with my best friend James because he had Alice who was a princess of light. He got a lucky break. The end. Short right? It would've been longer if Riku was in it but I didn't tell them that. Almost slipped though. Leon came halfway through the story and made me repeat.

"So let me get this straight. Your friend took a girl from another world because she was special? And they need her for something big?" I nod and made him continue, "And there are seven that will open the final keyhole? The final keyhole leads to?" I didn't answer but just nod. I never told them the final keyhole lead to-

"Kingdom Hearts" said Leon, I stared at him with wide eyes. "You knew didn't you?"

There was no use lying. He read me like an open book. "I do, but that isn't the case. Kingdom Hearts is their target. They want it. I keep getting these gifts because they told me to protect Sora and that's what I'm going to do." It felt good to finally get _**some**_ secrets out in the open. No longer need to hide _**some**_.

"Then why hide the truth?"

"I thought it'd do more harm than good if I told you guys"

"You have more." Leon stated as-a-mater-of-fact.

"Who knows? Maybe I do and maybe I don't" I was enjoying torturing Leon when Cid came back.

"The navigation gummi for the gummi ship is all set. You can leave anytime but first you have to do me a favor."

"Not another detour" I groaned

Cid ignored my little comment and gets a book from the counter "Just two, bring this book to a guy named Merlin. He's by the Third District in the door with a fire symbol."

"And the other one?" Donald asked

"Investigate the bells above the Gizmo shop. It's spooking me out. But while you're there, ring the three bells so we'll know you guys made it." He smirks

The four of us nod and make our way to Merlin. I stayed behind the door and told the three I'll catch up. I sneaked my ear at the door.

"You believe him? The mage" Leon asked

"I don't know but we need everything we can get if we're gonna beat the Heartless."

"I'll take that as a yes." Leon sighs and comes closer to the door. _Oh sh-_

"Leon," the footsteps stop. "I found your recliner on the ship. How the heck did it get up there?" Cid laughs

"Just one guess" said Leon. Suddenly the laughing stopped. It was quiet. TOO quiet. It was then I heard very small footsteps coming near the door. I didn't wait. I knew what was gonna happen and in involved gunblade stabbing the front door and bloody murder. I ran for the Third District.

I heard someone shout from behind, "Yeah you better run!"

_**A few seconds later**_

I caught up to the three in record time. I froze the door to the First District, even though I knew Leon could burn in down at least it'll buy me some time. The three gave me "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" looks. I just shrugged and pulled the three to Merlin's.

Merlin's house wasn't far. The hard part was the moving rocks which annoyed like heck. Donald casted Haste on us while I casted Stop on the moving rocks. When we got in, there it was full of books and papers. It was messy. Doesn't he have those enchanted cleaning equipment?

"Took you long enough to get here." A voice echoed followed by a puff of smoke.

"Merlin" I greeted

"And you are? I recognize Donald and Goofy but you two are new to me." Said Merlin

"You know us?" asked Donald

"Your king sent me to train the key in the ways of magic." He answered

"Me? My name's Sora."

"V-very intriguing name, shall we get to business then?"

"We came here to deliver a book." I told him

"Oh, I almost forgot about the book I asked Cid to repair. Seems like ages since I asked him to repair it."

"Uh Merlin we have to go now. Sora can learn magic some other time. We have more worlds to save." said Donald

"But a Keyblade Master isn't all skill, one must be b-balanced in both physical and magical."

This was my lucky break. "I guess so. But can you train me too?"

"I d-don't see why not." I didn't notice earlier but he stutters sometimes.

"Alright!" Sora jumped with excitement. "I'll get to do magic and show it to Riku and Kairi!"

"!" I cringed. I almost forgot about him! Sora was going to meet reunite with him TODAY. Riku can't see me.

I saw Donald and Goofy exchanged confused looks when they saw me cringe. _Great! MORE problems_

Goofy poked me and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Just excited about using spells again. Which reminds me, mister Merlin!" I called

"No no, Merlin is just fine." I pointed at my cut on the head. "Oh got a little cut eh? Well I can fix that! _**Curaga!**_" I felt the cut on my head heal instantly. _I wonder if I could be his little apprentice._

"Before you thanks me, no you cannot be my apprentice." I stared in shock. He must've been asked this a million times. My spirit went flat. I could see myself dying a little in my mind.

"Shall we?" he pointed at the platform coming down from the second floor.

Then it hit me "Wait, don't you have another floating platform?"

"Why yes" he pointed at the platform going underground. My escape route was set. Now if only I could explain _why_ I'm not going through the Third District, because I **can't** tell them that's where they're supposed to meet Riku.


	8. Reunions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS or its CAST or anything else related_**

**_I update so fast! I get my inspiration from... where do I?_**

Riku: Me! *crosses arms*

Sora: Nuh-uh

Roxas: Imbeciles...

Riku: Loner

Roxas: White-haired lunatic

Riku: BHK (Blonde haired kid)

Roxas: OH. NO. YOU. DIDN'T!

James: _**JUDGEMENT BLADE!**_ (causes stop... i checked the website wiki :P and the game)

Jan: I thought they'd never shut.

James: Uh Jan I read the chapter and saw...

Kairi: What? **OH**

Jan: **THAT'S A LIE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reunions<em>**

Sora's POV

Jan's been real hyper. He wouldn't stay still for a minute. Maybe it had something to do with my Fire spell? All I did was accidentally launch it at him. I had difficulty aiming it. Who knew it was that powerful?

"No! You have to aim it the other way! Otherwise you'll launch it on your friend again." Merlin scolded me for the hundredth time. How could casting a simple ice spell be so hard?

"_**Blizzard!**_" I launched it on the floating gas stove. The ice melted before impact. My confidence went flat. How could Jan do it and I couldn't?

*pfft*

I heard the two laughing behind me. Jan and Donald were on the ground laughing their heads off. _Grrr_, _idiots think they're better than me! They need a good jolt. Or warming up._ That gave me an idea.

I pointed my Keyblade at the two and casted. "_**Fire!**_" The Fire spell surged through my Keyblade. The launch knocked me back. _Oops. Too much juice_

"Mommy!" Donald screamed and grabbed to Jan's leg, who was still laughing and tears were coming out of his eyes. Merlin didn't do a thing. He thought it wouldn't make impact again. Goofy saw the attack and got summoned his shield in a split second. (Yes he summons his shield. I HAVE PROOF) Goofy jumped in front of them with shield in hand and blocked the fire ball. The fire ball explodes on contact and sends Goofy crashing on the other two.

"That was priceless! Ha-ha," Jan was still laughing "Ha-haa… ouch"

I heard Donald and Goofy groan. I heard clapping in the other direction.

"Bravo! I knew you had it in you, sonny!" Merlin cheered "Another one for the Greatest Magician in all Worlds!" he congratulated himself

"I doubt that" I heard Jan mutter under his breath. Luckily, Merlin didn't hear it.

"Oh the King would be so proud!" Merlin continued daydream. "Thank you! You're too kind!"

Donald but it, "Uh Merlin since Sora already knows how to use magic, maybe we could go now?"

"Yes yes! Thank you my loyal fans! Ladies did you see that?" Merlin didn't seem to be listening. I grabbed Goofy by the paw and he grabbed Donald who grabbed Jan.

"_**Silence**_" Donald and Jan casted in unison

"Mpfhhh! Mmhhmm, mmmm!" Merlin wasn't done daydreaming

"Don't worry! Donald and I will train Sora in magic!" Jan shouted for the old guy to hear when we were getting on the platform

"…" Merlin shut up. Why? This is why, "_**Magnega!**_" We were pulled in and off the platform. We all landed flat on our faces.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Jan asked, annoyed

"I simply cannot allow anyone else to train Sora. The king entrusted me and me alone to train him in the art of magic." said Merlin in a superior tone. "Besides you aren't well enough trained to be a master yet. Let alone train somebody else."

"I once beat Maleficent on a 1 on 1." Jan bragged, crossing his arms

"I never heard about that." I said. He must be desperate to get away from here like me.

"Goofy and Donald saw me fighting her." He looks at Donald and Goofy

"It's true" said Donald but quickly added "We saw panicking when Maleficent summoned a meteor in the Deep Jungle."

"Donald! Not helping!"

"A meteor you say? That's a very strong spell. Now why would someone like Maleficent waste such a high level spell on a novice?" I saw Merlin checking out Jan from head to toe. "Ah! I see. That's why!"

"That's what?" I asked

"Your little friend has a very strong light hidden under his darkness. Maleficent may have seen it and felt… threatened."

I saw Jan thinking about what Merlin said. Then he realized something. What?

"OR she may know about…" I heard him gasp then mumble to himself again

"Jan has darkness in his heart?" Donald squawked

"My dear Donald, everyone has darkness in their hearts. For him is a special case of darkness. He has doubt, regret and hate in his heart." Merlin said in a grave tone

"Can we help it?" Goofy didn't lose hope

"This is something he has to do on his own. His true light is hidden deep inside clouded by darkness. This somewhat reminds me of the story about all worlds." He chuckled

"We can't let him come with us then." Donald said

"Why not? Merlin said darkness is in _everyone's_ heart." I shouted. We can't let him **NOT** come with us.

"Yes my boy, you are correct. However I also said it is a special case. This is a personal problem, something that will become worsen every moment that passes if not remedied."

"!" Jan flinched. He got back to his senses and countered, "But I don't doubt him! He's being used! Deceived! I don't hate him! I-"

"Don't trust him." Merlin finished his sentence. Merlin continued, "You didn't trust him at first, when you knew his plans you tried to stop him."

"No, I tried to explain it's not the truth, he is being deceived by Maleficent. Unfortunately, someone cut in before I had the chance to explain." Jan quickly looked away when I returned to face him. _What'd I do?_

"He thinks gathering the seven and opening the final keyhole is the right way of getting the worlds back. _Our _world back." Jan explained. I saw him slightly tearing up.

"Your world was also taken by the Heartless?" Merlin took summoned a piece of paper and wrote everything we've learned so far.

He sighed, "I don't know exactly, James said he wanted our world back so I guess it was."

"Plus the fact that he's here with you, exploring the other worlds." Merlin continued scribbling down notes.

"But _how_ can a world be restored exactly?" I asked. If there was then I'd be able to come back with Riku and Kairi.

"Open the doors of Kingdom Hearts." Jan said flatly. "It's that simple."

All of us (including Merlin) stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. It seemed like hours when we finally got it back together. How did he know all this?

"A-are you p-p-positive lad? You aren't making all this up for some good fun are you?" Merlin asked

Jan wasn't listening. He sat down on a chair and began to think again. He was deep in his thoughts. After a few more times asking, Merlin gave up and told us he was going to tell Leon.

"Guys, I have to be somewhere. Meet me at the Gizmo shop after your little business." Jan headed for the floating elevator.

I grabbed his arm, "But that's where we're going too!"

"You have other another one, trust me." He said and went on ahead

"Who does he think he is ordering us around?" Donald complained

"He just needs some time to think that's all Donald. You're a grouch too when you got something on your mind." Goofy replied

"No I'm not!"

"Guys lets go. I want to see what he meant by 'other' business." I grabbed the two by the neck and headed downstairs. Jan didn't go back the way we came, he went underground. We tried to follow but there was a wall that prevented us from moving further.

"He sure knows his spells." Goofy laughed

"Why put a wall there anyway?" Donald tried pounding the wall with his staff.

"Who knows? The guy needs to think so let's give him time to think." I snorted. Donald hmph-ed and went outside.

I tried pounding with my Keyblade. _It didn't even scratch it!_ I gave up and headed outside.

When we got past the door with the fire symbol, we were greeted by two Soldiers. Donald flanked my left and Goofy on my right. We didn't get the chance to fight. A kid with white hair slashed through the Soldiers like air with a very strange sword.

"Hey, Sora" the newcomer greeted.

"Riku!" I tackled my best friend with joy.

_**Meanwhile in the Secret Waterway**_

Jan's POV:

"_But I don't doubt him! He's being used! Deceived! I don't hate him! I-"_

"_Don't trust him." Merlin finished for me._

…

"I guess I don't. No! I trust him! I just didn't get to tell him the truth! Stupid Riku for butting in!" I thought out loud. I almost slammed my small book against the wall in anger.

"_My dear Donald, everyone has darkness in their hearts. For him is a special case of darkness. He has doubt, regret and hate in his heart." Merlin said in a grave tone_

…

I admit it. I doubt his intentions. What if he's really gone to the darkness? I regret not getting the chance to tell him and not being able to bring him back and it's all Riku's fault. I'm that weak… I don't want to lose him. That's why I need to train more.

"_You mustn't be afraid of losing"_

"_Fear leads to obsession with power, obsession beckons the darkness"_

"Who's there?" I looked around. The only sound that was heard was the splashing water.

_Great now I'm hearing things_. I mentally slap myself. The voice was right though. I was getting obsessed. That voice is somewhat familiar. Someone who believes the darkness is our foe. Master E-

"How's it hanging?" I flinched. James was standing behind me, hand over my mouth and blade near my neck.

I struggled to break free. I couldn't cast spells without my mouth yet. "_**Gra-**_mpfh!"

"Miss me that much? I'm touched" he laughed but turned serious, "Jan listen to me. I need you to do something for me. Will you hear me out? If you don't then I won't be letting go anytime soon."

I sighed and agreed. He let me go but he didn't move that far away from me. He knew I'd cast a spell the second I got some distance.

"I need you to tell me what you were gonna say in Wonderland." he went to business

"What? No 'How are you?' or 'You comin to the next party'?" I asked

"Jan" he sighed

"James" I sighed back. He glared at me. "Fine" I mumbled in defeat.

"I was going to tell you kidnapping the seven won't do us any good. They won't restore the worlds."

"What about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts might restore the worlds. I'm not particularly sure since I haven't played the game in a long time!"

"Then let's play it." He grinned

"Good idea! Where the heck will we find a PS2 in this world?"

He got his bag and got a PS2. I stared at him in shock. This is _my_ PS2. _Plus_ my memory card. I looked inside the bag. Apparently he took a lot more than PS2 and games from my house. He also took my PSP.

"You rotten _thief_!_"_

He ignored my little comment, "Where can we investigate?" he asked

"Investigate?" I questioned. He points at the game. "Oh"

"I came across an inn earlier. Can we use this there?"

"But it's infested with them Heartless." I grumbled

"I think you can handle that." He points at my book

"I guess?" I shrugged

"We still need a TV." He said

I knew the perfect place to get one. "I'll be right back!"

He grabbed me by the collar and asked a question out of the blue, "Jan, do you trust me?"

That question took me a long time to think about but deep inside I knew the answer all along

"I do"

He takes a deep breath, smiles and lets go. "Thanks"

_**Third District**_

Sora's POV:

"Donald! Let go of my legs!" I growled

"I will as soon as you stop jumping around him like a little kid!"

"Sora, I know you're excited and all but would you keep it down?" Riku pleaded

I stopped bouncing, "Why?" I whined "Aren't you happy to see me?" I put up my puppy dog eyes look.

He laughed, "I am but, you're making too much of a racket. People are trying to sleep here."

"There aren't any people here because of the Heartless." I explained. "Oh, have you found Kairi yet?"

Riku didn't reply. It took him a few minutes to get it back together. "No"

"Oh, we'll find her someday! She must've left the island too, right?"

"I guess?" He looked down

"Hey why so glum? We can go find her right now!"

I heard him laugh. "Always full of energy I see, and how do you propose we do that? You know you should leave everything to me. I have-"

I lost interest in what Riku was saying when a Shadow appeared behind him. I swiftly slash through it with my Keyblade.

"Sora, what did you just do?" my best friend stared at me in disbelief.

Donald explained, "Sora's the Keyblade Master! The Keyblade's Chosen One!"

"And you're supposed to be who exactly?" Riku asked.

I cut in before it turned to a fight. "We've been searching the worlds looking for you and Kairi too! We can go look for her now with! They have this awesome rocket. Oh but where are you and Jan supposed to sit?"

"So this is called a Keyblade?" Riku snatched the Keyblade from my hands before I could notice

"Hey give it back!" I begged

"Hn, catch!" He threw the Keyblade at me

"He can't come with us, Sora!" Donald wasn't too happy about letting Riku come

"Why not?" I faced the low-tempered duck

"Because I say so!" he shouted

I was busy arguing with Donald when Goofy told us, "Uh guys, he's gone."

I looked around and sighed, disappeared again.

"Oh, well at least I know he's ok!" I put my arms behind my neck and smiled. My relaxed pose

"So that was the other business Jan was talking about!" said Goofy. "We sure are lucky to have him!"

"How did he know about that?" asked Donald

"I don't know but it sure is a helpful magic!" I cheered

"There is no magic that can see the future!" Donald argued

It would have turned into another argument if Leon didn't bust through the frozen door leading to the First District.

"Where's Jan?" he growled

"Gawrsh, it sure took you long to break through that door." Said Goofy

"Don't be an idiot. I was busy putting back my recliner in my house. I didn't know Jan screwed it to the ship. And I finally put an alarm Cid made for me. It should shout-." Leon didn't get to finish. A high pitched scream came from the First District.

"Kuupoooooooo!"

"Oh no, someone's in danger!" Donald cried out

"No that's just my burglar alarm. Who knew someone would be foolish enough to try break into my house?" **OH NO, MY HOUSE?**" Leon ran for the First District.

"Do you think-?" Goofy asked

"-That it's-?" Donald continued

"Jan" We all groaned

A puff of smoke came out of nowhere and Yuffie was standing in front of us in another second.

"Hey guys!" she mused "Cid says meet him in the other house." She pointed at the abandoned house

"Why?" I asked "He told us to go to the top of the Gizmo shop."

"I don't know really but he says it's important he sees you guys at once."

*GROWL*

"Yipes!" Yuffie hid behind Goofy

"We have to help Leon." I pointed at where the growl came from, his house.

Yuffie shrugs "Oh forget the old grouch!" she pushes me, Donald and Goofy toward the abandoned house.

Another growl came from the house, "**'Heartless took your TV' my ass!**"

We all groaned.

_**The Red Room in the Inn**_

Jan's POV

The enchantments were up, the snacks were ready and the 52" LED TV was on the table. Life as we know it was passing by but I didn't care. I was just happy to be reunited with my beloved PS2 and PSP. Yeah he gave me my PSP and charger. (**A/N**: Before you sue me:** I DO NOT OWN PS2, PSP**. I didn't mention the brand of the TV so I'm off the hook.)

"What's all this?" James voice came from the balcony. He set down his sword and shield by the door.

"It's to help us investigate!" I said innocently

"Chocolate bars? I prefer non-fattening food." He complained

"Stop being such a stick in the mud! Are you calling me fat blondie?"

"No, I'm calling you a retard for stealing Squall Leonhart's TV." He sat down on the edge of the bed

"It'll be fine! Besides I didn't get caught did I? Who knew he had a 52 inch LED TV in his house anyway?"

"**OK **back to business." He cleared his throat. I saw his hand snake around in the snacks. _Typical James_

"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" I asked

"A way to restore the worlds." He answered

I groaned and searched for the save slot before Hollow Bastion. "You know it'll take us a few hours, maybe days, to find the answer."

"Let the countdown begin." He grinned

"Ugh"

_**Three hours later**_

I don't know when I started banging my head on the table. I think it was after the Riku possessed by 'Ansem' versus Sora battle. James was mashing the controls and screaming "**Die WHITIE!**" whenever he got beaten by Riku in the game.

This time, however, was different. He reduced Riku's life in the game to one last bar because he brought a few elixirs. James was sweating all over, trying not to get hit by Riku's attacks

"Yes! YES! ALMOST THERE!" James screamed at the top of his lungs

"I hope no one heard you." I mumbled

*giggle*

He got distracted, "Huh?" He thought he paused the game. He didn't. The next thing we knew, Sora was floating in the middle of darkness with a heart floating on top of him.

"Jan! I was almost finished!" he was furious. He collapsed on the top of the bed, face down groaning.

"I didn't!" I seriously didn't! I looked outside the door and saw _Yuffie _standing there and the blush on her face made me think what she thought happened.

"I-is this a _bad time?_" she said, almost like a whisper.

"Y-y-yuf-fie! This i-isn't what it l-looks like!" I read _those_ kind of books out of mere curiosity because I ran out of books to read in the library. James sweating + him shout earlier + collapsed/exhausted is like a neon sign saying "**WE HAD #$!**"

"Who? What?" James got up and saw the furiously blushing Yuffie. "Why's she blushing? Does she have a high fever?"

"Nothing! She thought you were dead! Yeah, that's it! Ahaha" I laughed nervously and got out of the room.

"Hey Jan! We're not finished yet!" he shouted behind me. Yuffie blushed harder.

"No!" I whimpered in defeat. There was no way Yuffie was gonna drop this. She had enough 'proof'.

"You know I'm not gonna drop this right?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice

"Unfortunately…" I groaned, _**EF**__ YOU JAMES AND YOUR INNOCENCE!_

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone… everything." She grinned mischievously

I turned back to James. "We'll finish it later."

"OH. MY!" Yuffie squeaked. I thought about what I said.

"STUPID! STUPID! **STUPID!**" I banged my head against the door.

"Have fun~!" Yuffie ran out the hallway but came back and said, "Oh, Sora said 'WHERE ARE YOU?'. They're waiting in the Gizmo shop but I'll tell them you're busy." With that she ran out the inn.

"Sealing another Keyhole?" James inquired. "And why is your face red?" he patted on the space next to him.

"Y-yeah and it's nothing." I managed to say. "Listen I have to help them. It's round two with the Guard Armor."

He nods and says, "Have fun!"

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"I'll leave the PSP to you and I'll take the PS2 with me." He gets his stuff and runs out to the balcony.

"When will we meet again?"

"I don't know."

"That's comforting"

"Stop being so sarcastic and go with the flow!" he waved goodbye and jumped down below.

…

_You'll never change blondie._

I smiled at the thought. He was still himself. _But for how long?_

I shook my head, _Nah, he'll be alright._

_I don't have any more doubt, no more regret and no more hate. I am resolved_.

My heart suddenly felt warmer than ever.

_**Second District: Top of Gizmo Shop**_

Sora's POV:

"OK! On the count of three! One, two…" I shouted

"**THREE!**" We all shouted pulled at the string attached to the bell. There was a sound coming from the fountain by the plaza.

*DING*

"You're doing great! Two more!" We heard Jan shout from below.

"Great _now_ he comes." Donald mumbled. I had to agree. We were waiting for him for hours and we didn't even see a note or message.

*DING*

*DONG*

"Stop!" We heard him shout again. We let go of the bell and took a peek on what moved when we rang the bell. A keyhole was shining. It came from the fountain.

"_**Thundaga!**_" a giant thunderbolt came from the sky. It struck the giant armored heartless. The same giant armored heartless we fought last time we were in town.

"Help is on the way!" I didn't think, just do. I jumped off the rooftop.

"_**Float!**_" Donald casted on me. I landed smoothly and headed for the battle.

"Sora watch out!"" Donald shouted behind me. Soldiers surrounded me and blocked my way towards the giant heartless.

"_**Protectga! Hastega!**_" I heard Aerith cast on us all.

"Don't bother with them Sora!" Leon slashed through the Heartless behind me. I caught a glimpse of Jan cringing. "After I'm done with the Heartless, Jan, you're next!"

"What are you talking about?" Jan shouted back while avoiding the metal arms.

"I think we all know what we're talking about here!" Leon slashed at another two.

"No I don't."

Yuffie popped in and threw her giant shuriken at the line of Soldier. "Oh guys, did I tell you about where Jan was earlier?" she had a sly look on her face.

"Shut your trap Yuffie!" Jan turned red. A hand almost squashed him but he countered by freezing the hand.

Yuffie continued anyway while avoiding the incoming slashes, "Jan was with his-"

Jan pointed at the body, "_**FLARE!**_"

"OH!" Donald screamed

"MY!" Aerith ran

"TV!" Leon ducked

"_**Shellga!**_" someone casted

Then there was a flash of light


	9. Olympus Brawl

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND ANYTHING ELSE RELATED**

This was suppposed to come out yesterday but I was busy redoing chapters 1-7... if you haven''t noticed I added a few things on chap 1 already :D

Thanks for listening... ON WITH THE STORY :D

* * *

><p>Jan's POV:<p>

_Body… hurts_… ow?

_I can't open my eyes. Everything's pitch black. Am I dead? I can't die! That'd be lame._

"That was one heck-of-a spell. It's a miracle he's still breathing."

_Yuffie? I'm still alive! But why can't I move?_

"Well he did survive the fall from the sky the first time he got here, so why not a head on Flare? Ok so, vital signs, check, burns, not too deep, hurt, YES." Leon laughed, "Now you know never to use Flare when your target is right in front of you."

_Don't remind me_

Two people came in from outside, "Is he gonna make it?" Sora asked

"Yes, he's healing quickly thanks to the Elixir you gave me." I felt Merlin check my wounds with his magic wand. _OW watch it!_ "It'll take some time before he heals completely though. About five should do it."

"Only five days? That's one quick recovery!" Donald said, shocked.

"Five **months**" If I could cringe right now I would. MONTHS? You're kidding me!

"Oh, well it was fun while it lasted! G'bye Jan!" Donald bounced as he went out the door. I heard him shout outside the door, "Good riddance!"

_If I could burn you right now we'll have fried duck tonight_

Another person came in, "Hey fellas! Is he ok? Donald sure was excited about leavin'" said Goofy.

"We aren't leaving." Sora said in a monotone voice. "We're waiting for him to recover."

_WHAT?_

Leon had the same thing in mind. "No, Sora. You have a job to do! You have to go to the other worlds and seal their keyholes. You'll just waste your time here. What about the inhabitants of the other worlds? You're just gonna let them die?" he spat the last word out.

"He's right Sora. The king trusted you us to find the king and the king trusts you to seal the keyholes. Jan would want the same thing." Goofy added.

"What's the hold up?" Donald's shouted from outside.

They all ignored him. "We can't leave him behind! He never left _us_ behind did he?" Sora reasoned. _He sure is stubborn_.

"But the situation is different. You are much more important than him. He's just a guardian. He's supposed to protect you." said Leon. He was right. I'm just a guardian.

_What am I thinking? I'm not __**just**__ a guardian! I'm __**his**__ guardian!_

"Very interesting" I heard Merlin mumble. He was right next to me the whole time.

"What is?" They all asked.

"Jan is healing at an astounding rate." Merlin announced. "Take a look at his wounds for instance. Earlier they looked fresh but now they look weeks old."

"How is that possible?" Leon was in awe

"Perhaps it's the Elixir? Or maybe, it's his power?" Merlin guessed. _NO! Fast healing is Wolverine's power! I don't want to be a stinkin' wolverine! Magic and wolverines do not mix. _**(A/N: I don't own him or Marvel)**

"Do you think maybe he's listening to us?" Sora asked.

"Perhaps, but now that you mention it, his fast healing capabilities started when Leon told you to go without him."

"But when will he wake?" Aerith asked

"I cannot say, Maybe a few days or weeks if he keeps this up."

"Sora, go. NOW." Leon ordered. _What the heck? I'm not healing fast enough! HEAL YOU STUPID BODY!_

Strangely, Sora agreed without complaint, "Ok. See ya Jan! I'll come back after I find Kairi!"

"Oh. My. This is a miracle!" Merlin shouted. What is the old scrooge talking about? Wait! I can move my fingers!

"Goofy go now!" Leon ordered again. _What is he doing?_ _N-nooo-_

"oooooOO!" I screamed. I pushed myself up and opened my eyes and saw seven pair of eyes. Leon had a smug look on his face. Yuffie was laughing. Aerith was giggling. Donald wasn't pleased. Goofy was "a-hyuk"-ing. Sora was waiting by the door. Merlin was in awe.

"Did he really not want to be left behind that badly?" asked Yuffie who barely stood up from laughing.

"The power of determination." Leon looked smug

"I wonder how fast he's heal if I threatened to tell his little secret." Yuffie laughed.

"What little secret?" Of course Leon would be interested!

"Well you see when Sora asked me to find Jan, I found him-mmmpppfhh!" I figured that'd be enough. Yuffie stared at me, wide eyed. She pointed at her mouth.

"All right that's enough!" Merlin shouted, "Jan, you have just recovered and now casting spells! You had third degree burns that healed at a very fast rate. Even so, you must rest!" he pushed me down to the bed.

"I feel fine!" I tried to complain but Merlin was persistent.

"_**Sleep!**_" he casted

I quickly countered, "_**Reflect!**_"

Merlin conked out and fell to the floor. Leon and Goofy caught him. Sora laughed. Donald and Aerith stared in shock. Yuffie was still in her tantrum.

"I guess you're fully healed." said Aerith

"Everything's back to normal I guess?" said Donald

"Except for my… ARGH!" Leon was tearing up. He walked out and began hitting the mailbox outside. Probably because of the TV. Sora's mouth gaped open from what he saw. I'm sure it wasn't a pretty sight.

"But I didn't do anything to the TV! I just _borrowed_ it!" I whined

"It's not that," Aerith explained, "The Inn was damaged by your Flare. Unfortunately, the fire spread and burned the entire inn. Oh, and you owe us 50,000 munny!"

"So, the TV didn't… and I owe you guys WHAT?" My mouth wouldn't close. It was in too much shock.

"You burned the ENTIRE INN. AND LEON'S TV." Yuffie was finally able to speak. "Actually, you owe us 100,000! Pay up!"

"But it was an accident!" I pleaded

"Try explaining that to Leon." Yuffie pointed outside. _Sorry,_ _I'm not interested in an early death penalty_

I didn't say anything and took a peek outside the door. The mailbox was already in shreds. I gulped. I made a mental note to never mess with Leon again. _But it was for the sake of revenge!_

"The inn was burnt so bad nothing came out alive." said Yuffie, "Which reminds me, next time no make-out sessions in the inn ok?"

"…"

"Start running Yuffie" I whispered. Her face went pale white. She didn't need to be told twice. She ran towards the Third District like a mad chicken.

I turned around and saw Aerith, Goofy and Donald staring at me with wide-eyes. Sora was the only clueless one.

"What's a make out session?" he asked.

"Don't listen to Yuffie, she's a bad influence." Aerith said and flashed a glare at me. Her face was almost the color of her dress.

A shout came from the door connecting to the Third District. "Oh won't you introduce me to him next time?"

My mouth gaped open. I didn't think Aerith's face could be any pinker. Donald and Goofy, on the other hand, were covering Sora's ears while trying to hold back their laughs. I caught a glimpse of Leon rolling in laughter. The words "_Payback_" and "_Revenge_" repeated through my head.

_**Somehow the author got them on the ship after a few hours**_

After a few hours of resupplying our food and items in our stock (_they restocked, I was busy getting a little something from Yuffie's and was too chicken to leave the ship and find Leon waiting for me with gunblade in hand_), we launched the gummi ship with no delay. We wasted enough time in one world. What if we already lost another world? I shuddered. We can't afford to lose Agrabah, The Olympus Coliseum or any other worlds.

I sighed and went to the Equipment Room Cid made for us. I didn't trust putting my stuff in the cargo room. Who knows when Sora'll accidentally press the Eject Cargo button again? The room wasn't big, it only had enough room for a refrigerator, which I had. I said I'll never mess with _Leon_ again but I never said I'll give up my habits of _borrowing. _I got a Hershey bar from inside that was next to the Kisses and the Reeses. The chiller had the yoghurt lined up with different fruits choices. The freezer had the ice cream. All courtesy of the Great Ninja Yuffie. (**A/N: No I don't own Hershey, Kisses or Reeses.**)

I got back to the command room. I gave a part to Sora and Goofy and Donald.

_**Back at Traverse Town**_

"!" a high-pitched scream pierce the sky. Leon, Aerith and Cid went to check on Yuffie. Yuffie's house was messed up like. Yuffie appears by the kitchen with kunai and a murderous glare in her eyes.

"**He's gonna pay for this!**" she hissed. Leon quickly understood and tried to comfort Yuffie and her loss. The fridge filled with different chocolates and other sweet stuff was stole by, no not the "Heartless", it was stolen by…

"LEON GIVE ME BACK MY FRIDGE!" Yuffie screamed. Leon was dumbfounded. Yuffie shoved the letter in Leon's face. Leon stared in shock. It was in _his_ handwriting!

_Hey Yuffie I'm still depressed about my loss and I need to eat lots of sweet stuff to overcome it. Thanks for the double door fridge with ice cream, chocolate and yoghurt._

_-Leon_

"I-I-I didn't! It was Jan!" Leon tried to explain. Aerith read the note and was also convinced that _Leon_ stole it. He was very depressed when he lost his tv.

"Jan my foot!" she shrieked and got her kunais and shurikens. "I'll teach you why you should **NEVER** mess with a ninja!"

_**Ship-Olympus Coliseum**_

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The trio was busy gobbling down their chocolate. I had to drive while reading my book. We finally arrived in the Olympus Coliseum. I landed the ship somewhere outside the coliseum walls and Donald and I casted Invisible on the ship in unison. We got in through the front gates and saw lots of people. It was cramped so we had to wait for them to go in the Coliseum first.

"The heat is killing me. Can we go now?" Sora whined

"No! We have to seal the keyhole first." said Donald. "Where is the keyhole exactly?" he asked me

"You guys depend on me too much. Go find it yourselves, I have something important to do." I said. Actually I forgot where the keyhole was. If only James left the game with me.

_Hm?_

We were walking through the entrance when a hooded guy in red bumped into Sora, making them both fall back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy in red apologized.

"It's ok! I'm not hurt or anything." replied Sora. I offered my hand to them both when I noticed the guy had blonde hair and red eyes.

"Thank you kind sir." said the red guy. I had it with this act. I sneaked a glare at him when the three weren't looking. He nodded.

"Name's Semaj, may I ask thy name?" he asked. More acting, _great_

"My name's Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." said Sora. "Semaj" nods.

"See you at the Coliseum, my friend? Perhaps you're a warrior like me going for the prized trophy?" he asked

"What trophy?" I asked to play along with this act.

He flashed me a grin and said, "The winner shall get the prized trophy which only heroes may achieve. True heroes."

"Right and you're supposed to be a hero." I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps not the hero you assume. Alas time runs short for I must go and register myself for the preliminaries." He waves goodbye.

"Do you know him?" asked Goofy.

"No, but I have a feeling he's hiding something." I had to talk to him on my own. I had to know what he was planning. There isn't a princess of light in this world. I had to get in the games and there was one guy who could give me that chance.

"Uh guys, I have to… investigate that gold statue. It might be a giant Heartless."

"It's doesn't look like a Heartless to me" said Goofy.

"Yeah, you're just trying to get back to the ship and turn on the AC" said Donald.

"I'm not! That's a good idea though. " I paused and pretended to think. "Anyway you guys want in on the games? That's your goal." I pointed at the entrance to the Coliseum.

"Guys! Let's check it out! It might be fun." Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy and headed towards the lobby of the Coliseum. When I lost them I called out.

"Hades! We need to talk!" I know he could hear me. He's the God of the Underworld after all.

"Who in hell's blazes is calling me out in sunshine?" Hades was suddenly leaning against the leg of the giant statue.

"Give me a pass to the games. Oh, make that two." I went direct to the point.

"And why should I do that, kid?" he asked. I was hoping he would say that.

"Why shouldn't you? Sora could beat the Hercules to a pulp and he's the Keyblade master. Well I need one as payment since I sold you the idea." I flashed a grin. He thought it over and gave me two passes.

"All right you win but you better be sure Sora _will_ enter the games, squirt."

"I will, I might even beat up Hercules for you."

His eyes flashed "Oh will you? That's great! Pleasure doing business with you!" and he goes poof.

_Sigh, things I do for friendship_

"Jan!" Sora came rushing.

"Got into the games?" I asked casually

"Nope, some old half-goat thing won't let us. He says only true heroes can come."

"Well have I got a surprise for ya!" I gave him a pass. His smile almost reached his ears.

"Thanks Jan!" he bounced up and down like a little puppy. _Reminds me of Zack_

"Whaaaat? Where did you get that?" asked Donald

"Hades" I said flatly

"But why would he give you one? Can we trust a god of the underworld?" asked Goofy.

"Well he said there would be no strings attached." I shrugged and went to the lobby.

The lobby was empty. No trophies or medals. I guess there weren't many winners from the home team here. In front of the entrance to the inside of the coliseum was a short centaur, Phil.

"I'm here to enter the games." I said casually

"Who are you?" he asked. _Why does everybody ask me that?_

"Hero of the East, Jan!" I didn't bother making a pose like whenever those superheroes appeared out of thin air.

"That's a… unique name." said Phil. He got the list and listed my name.

"Can I see the list?" I asked

"No can do kid. Rules are rules."

"Can you at least make my first match with Jame- err Samej?" _Whew almost slipped!_

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked and went in the inner coliseum.

"Wait Phil! We also have passes." Sora and the two appeared behind me. "We can enter now right?"

Phil takes the pass and examines it carefully. "Ok I guess? Careful at the preliminaries though. You're up against a strange bunch of weirdos." And he goes into the coliseum.

"Nice one!" Sora and I high-fived. Donald and Goofy didn't hide their excitement.

"So did you guys get in the games?" someone said from the inside. "Samej"

"Yeah, I hope I get to fight ya!" I said with fierce determination. _He just got lucky on Wonderland._

"Why not now?" he asked and grabbed his sword and shield. I was too shocked to counter but Sora summoned his Keyblade in an instant.

"Stop!" A well built man went in between the two, Hercules. "Rules say you can only fight _inside_ the coliseum."

"That was a joke sir." said Samej

"Reaction time is very crucial in being a hero. Nice job!" said Hercules. "And you for reacting so fast." He praised Sora.

"It was nothing!" Sora dismissed his Keyblade.

"I see we have fierce warriors joining in the battle. May the best man win!" Hercules shook both their hands and went in the coliseum. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed to ask where they could get supplies first, leaving me with Samej.

"How long are you gonna keep this charade up?"

He leaned on a wall. "I wanted to join the games and win the trophy. Is that a crime J?" he countered

"There's something else up your sleeve." I half-joked

"Yep I'm tasked of bringing Hercules down just in case Cloud doesn't."

I blinked. "You are?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, well I just want to win the games. I won't hurt Hercules don't worry." He said dismissively.

"You better now, I'm having enough trouble debating whether I should give you the last princess of not."

His expression changed. "You're not giving me Jasmine?"

"Why should I? I want to make your work as hard as possible." I grinned mischievously.

"Jan it's our _world_ we're talking about. I want to go home."

"I do too but, I have to help Sora finish his Journey first." I pleaded. "After Sora finally beats Ansem the worlds will rebuild themselves."

"And how do you know about this?" he asked. I pointed at my forehead. He sighs.

"Let's just have fun for now. All work and no play makes the darkness stronger they always say."

"I don't have any in my heart." He joked but then turned serious. "Speaking of which, will you let me capture Jasmine?"

"If you can beat me at the coliseum." I said and headed in, leaving him guessing.

"Come back here you douche!" he shouted and followed.


	10. Olympus Brawl 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related.**_

_**Author's Note: I'm very sorry about the late release. BLAME MY SCHOOL AND LOSS OF INSPIRATION BECAUSE OF THE DAMN PROJECTS. That's all :D**_

Sora: Took you long enough!

Riku: You should die for making us wait that long *draws funny looking key*

Jan: Give the guy some space morons!

Riku: Oh, YOU would defend him!

Jan: Wrong! Me, James, Merlin, Yuffie, Squall, Cid, Aerith, Rinoa, Selphie etc would defend him

Kairi: And me!

Roxas: Just get on with the story guys!

Me: I won't write 358/2 days if you don't shut up Rox.

Roxas: Shutting!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Round one: Sora, Donald and Goofy versus "Little Black Things"<strong>_

_**Round two: Leon and Yuffie vs Hercules**_

_**Round three: Merlin vs Semaj**_

_**Round four: Jan vs Cloud**_

_**All participants are to assemble inside the coliseum for briefing before starting.**_

_Jan's POV:_

_Darn… I really wanted to go up against James first._

I stare up the big list up outside the coliseum, blinked thrice when I saw Leon, Yuffie and Merlin's names on the list. Phil didn't set me up with my best friend and Leon, Yuffie and Merlin were competing. _Great!_ My only request is that Merlin better not beat "Majes", this was my only chance to fight the guy fair and square.

"Merlin's competing too?" Sora asked in confusion. I'm confused too, why Merlin and company enter the games?

"Who knew?" I laughed. "Guess you should pack up as many potions you can get Sora." He nods follows Donald and Goofy, who had already went outside the Coliseum for a supply run. The competition begins in a few hours. _Time to train!_ I got my first book and reviewed some spells (The grimoire was too heavy so it stayed on the ship).

I pointed at the pot nearby. _**"Fira!**_" a small ball of fire launched from the palm of my hand and blew the pot to pieces. I grinned in amusement. I looked up more powerful spells and accidentally found "Ultima", the most powerful spell in existence. Below was a small line.

_**-All existence denied-**_

After a few minutes of reading the line again and again, _Awesome!_ I can sweep the games if I use this spell over and over. I tried finding a suitable target for my spell. The golden statue seemed like a perfect target. "_**Ulti-**_"

"_**Don't be foolish**_" a voice came out of nowhere. I looked around in surprise. No one was there. I cast "_**Dispelga!**_" to dispel any invisibility spells to see if someone was messing with me. I was about to cast another spell but a strange light came from the book in my hand. I opened it and saw another line engraved under "Ultima"

_**Use only in the hardest of trials. This is not a spell used for fun, Jan**_

I felt the hair behind my neck rise. Kingdom Hearts.

"You have got to be kidding me! You gave me this power and I can't even use it?" I mumbled in disappointment. Thunder cracked from above. "No, no! I was just kidding! KIDDING! Ehehe!" I laughed nervously and hung my head low. I re-read the book for any more useful spells.

"Hey nerd!" someone greeted from behind

I turned around. _Someone_ was wearing a hood over his blonde hair and his usual sheepish smile. "Hey nut-head!" I greeted back

He grinned and said, "What'cha looking at over there?" he took a peek in my book. "Ultima eh? Sounds powerful." said James. "Anyway, have you seen the match-ups? I'm up against an old guy. Piece of cake if you ask me. Too bad you're stuck with that Cloud guy."

"Don't worry about me. You should focus on Merlin. He can beat you in less than a minute." I warned.

"I doubt it. Magic isn't that powerful. Besides, I'll beat him before he could move his creaky old bones. I bet he'll get stuck in the middle of casting." he laughed. I could hear someone growling from behind the pillar. James didn't notice it since he was still laughing loudly. _Overconfident idiot_

"You should be practicing with your sword instead of laughing you head off." I said while attemting to go back to reading.

"Great idea!" he turned around but faced me again, pretending to think. "Or I could just brag how I beat Riku on a one-on-one match at Hollow Bastion."

"Or you can just walk away before I blast you to another world." I threatened.

He drew his sword and shield. "I doubt that, _noob._" he emphasized the last word. He flashed a smile and drew back his sword. "Let's do this later, after my match against the old guy. Better win against Cloud or I'm taking the trophy for myself"

"You won't last ten seconds." I scoffed. Funny but true. Right now I could imagine him crawling on the floor after getting hit by a few Flares.

"We'll see, noobie. You weren't that much of a problem back at Wonderland. I can't imagine a hundred year-old wizard be any harder." he grinned. This time I could hear muffled threats coming from behind the pillar. That must be…

"You cheated that time!" I said, annoyed

"Details! Mages, wizards, sorcerers still can't beat me!" he shouted proudly. "They're all weak, pathetic and too lazy! I'm too strong for their kind!"

If my hunch was right, the one behind the pillar must be- "_**Burst!**_" someone shouted from behind James. A huge, no GIGANTIC, thunderbolt came down from the sky and almost pierced through James if only he didn't backflip the second the spell was cast. The impact on the ground sent a shockwave at us both, hurling us at separate directions.

"_**Protectga!**_" I casted a split second before my impact on the hard wall, absorbing the impact. James, on the other hand, crashed straight into the wall.

"Hmph, how's that for weak, old and lazy?" the attacker shouted triumphantly. I turned my head towards the voices' source. Merlin stood near the coliseum gates with a triumphant grin on his face. "Never judge someone by their appearance I always say."

James fell on the ground but quickly got on his feet. He drew his sword and shield. "_**Hallowed Bo-**_"

"_**Stop!**_" Merlin quickly countered, making James stop in his tracks. I stared in awe as Merlin easily beat James without much difficulty, or mana. James eyes' widened in shock when he realized he couldn't move.

I couldn't help but clap in awe. "Congratulations on your _unofficial_ win Merlin, next time do it inside the coliseum. He's your opponent anyway." I praised him. He had a smug look on his face.

"Why if it isn't the little quick-healing mage? How fares your travel with the Keyblade's chosen one?" he asked.

I ignored the comment "little". "Great! Me, Sora, Donald and Goofy were just about to enter the games. I see you, Leon and Yuffie also entered." I replied.

"Well we do this every 6 months. Think of it as a vacation for us three. Defending the town from all thos Heartless raids is a pain." he explained. "About the four of you entering, it is a wonderful idea if I do say so myself. We need to train the Keyblade's chosen one. Did your psychic vision tell you this?" he asked. I could hear James laughing inside his mouth. _No I just wanted to fight that idiot over there._

"Lucky guess?" I said

"You should hone that skill of yours, my boy! Such a rare gift should be used to the fullest." Merlin cheered.

"Thanks, I will. Hey uh, Merlin." I pointed at the frozen spell knight. He sighed and casted "_**Esuna!**_" The frozen red eyed boy collapsed on the floor.

"Now, shall we?" Merlin gestured towards the coliseum. I nodded and dragged James' body, who was exhausted , towards the entrance.

By the time we reached the inside, it was already filled with competitors. Hercules was busy chatting with Phil about battle strategies; Leon and Yuffie were sharpening their weapons. I noticed Leon had a new haircut and is pretty sure that wasn't made by a barber, the _barber_ cut the front too much and there was a bald spot above his scalp. Yuffie was cheerful and bubbly as usual but something told me not to get on her bad side for now OR let her on the ship. Cloud was leaning on the wall in one corner, deep in thought. Sora, Donald and Goofy were still on their supply run. That left me with a knocked out James and a still-celebrating-over-his-unofficial-win-by-sneak-attack old wizard. I set the guy down beside the large block.

"Leon, Yuffie!" Merlin called out. The two heard and approached us. I tried to look away from Leon's haircut but couldn't help it, I laughed. Leon's glare was intense.

"Nice hair compadre!" I joked. His eyes twitched and his frown deepened. Leon was about to advance when Yuffie stepped in front of him

"Easy there, Leon!" said Yuffie, grabbing the man's arm. "You deserved that. Don't take it out on the little kid. I have to agree with Jan though.

"**He set me up!**" shouted Leon, shooting me with murderous glances. Yuffie looked at me, I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"How could someone so innocent take my fridge?" she pointed at my face. "Besides, we could use that haircut as a secret weapon!" she giggled

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Leon, eyeing the ninja in front of him.

"Our enemy would laugh his heart out when he sees that and we can kick him out of the ring! We'll win instantly!" Yuffie laughed. Merlin and I joined in.

Leon growled in response but stayed still. He still glared at me though. It wasn't long until the three came back.

Sora walked in first. "Jan, we got your yoghu-" Sora clamped up in mid-sentence when he saw Leon, Yuffie and Merlin next to me. Leon's face lit up with a mischievous grin. Yuffie's face was blank and Merlin backed away from the three of us. I got my book and gripped it tightly, chanting a few protection spells silently. The atmosphere was tense. Yuffie's aura was overwhelming.

"We're back! Miss us?" Donald greeted, carrying a brown bag.

"We got lots of neat stuff from the bazaar! Moogles gave most of the stuff we need though." said Goofy, hands full with shopping bags.

No one greeted back or attempted to greet back. Leon was still smiling, Yuffie was still blank, Merlin kept his distance, Sora hid behind Goofy and I was still chanting silently for protection. Yuffie's face slowly shifted into a creepy grin with wide eyes staring at me, then Sora.

"Yoghurt?" Yuffie asked dementedly. "Where do you guys keep it?"

"I, uh…" I mumbled in confusion. Sora stared at me with wide eyes telling me to say something. "I freeze it with ice… magic?"

"Oh, pray tell, how do you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, easy! Watch! _**Blizzard!**_" I cast, pointing at the bag filled with yoghurt Sora just bought. Ice slowly encased it, starting from below to top.

Yuffie just stared at the bag. There was a chance she still might murder me and there was a chance she might drop it. Around 90:10. _I say drop it!_ I slowly tiptoed my way for the door. _Screw the games, my life is in danger here_. I signaled Sora and the two to follow while Yuffie was still thinking. The nod and follow.

We almost reached the door when a hand grabbed Sora's and my shoulders. "Uh, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jan what are you guys doing?" Yuffie asked. "Phil is about to start the briefing." We slowly turned our heads around. Yuffie was staring at us, a slightly confused look on her face. Leon was grumbling in disappointment, Merlin was breathing in and out for air and James was still sleeping like a rock.

We breathed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Ok ladies, let's start off by reviewing our rules." Phil started. "Rule number one: No third to fourth level elemental magics like Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Flare, Freeze, Burst, got it? Also: Stop, Stopra and Stopga at not allowed."I sighed in relief, at least now James would last a few more seconds against Merlin. I heard Merlin mumble in disappointment."Rule number two: You may fight but not KILL!" I saw Cloud move a bit in the corner of my eye. "Rule number three: Out-of-bounds will only apply on some matched, for example there will only be 4 people or less. If it's gonna be something like a 5 on 5, OoB won't be appied. Lastly rule number four: NO, and I mean, NO SUMMONING. I only have two words for you guys: Good luck fellas!"<p>

I counted the words with by fingers. _Good= one, luck=two, fellas=three?_ "Uh Phil that's thre-"

"Into the coliseum! Sora, Donald and Goofy get in there!" shouted Phil. The three soon-to-be heroes nodded.

"We'll be back before you know it Jan!" Sora waved goodbye as they entered the inner coliseum. I nodded and waved back. That left me with six people. I woke James up for company but he wouldn't budge.

"Do you know him?" asked Merlin, poking James' arm with his magic wand.

"James" I replied blankly. Merlin, Yuffie and Leon gasped in surprise. I guess Merlin told them my story already.

"So that's why he looked so familiar!" said Yuffie, shocked. "He was the guy with you in the inn!" I glared at Yuffie. She thought about what she said and made an "Oops" sound.

"Why is he here, my boy? Isn't he supposed to be by Maleficent's side?" Merlin inquired

I shook my head. "He says he's on vacation. He just wanted to be here and win the trophy."

"That's it?" Leon asked.

"Yeah that's not important. I need to get on to training! Later!" I ran out the door, followed by an unsatisfied wizard, questioning ninja and grumpy gunblade wielder.

_**Someplace else**_

"So the little kid is our pawn's friend. Interesting, Maleficent would be glad to hear about this."

A puff of smoke and a small mirror appears. On the other side was a witch in green flames, the evil smile permanent on her old face.

"Hades?"

"Maeficent, it seems like our little toy is an acquaintance of the little light bulb."

The witch's eyes widened upon hearing the news."Very interesting, that little traitor. What do you propose we do about that?"

"I say we squash the little toy of ours while it's still unaware." Hades smashed his fists together.

Maleficent thought for a bit. A smile formed on her lips. "No, I have a better idea. Let the little toy of ours do what he wants for now. Tomorrow…" she trailed off.

_**At the coliseum**_

_Normal POV:_

Sora rolled out of the way before the Large Body Heartless crashed. Donald was busy dancing with the Blue Rhapsody and Yellow Operas, evading their thunder and ice crashing down while sending his own spells against them and Goofy was dueling with three Soldiers at once. Sora ran straight towards Goofy and flung his Keyblade at the three unsuspecting Soldiers, two faded into nothingness and the other one was squished to the ground by Goofy. The Large Body launched up to the air once again, this time for Donald. Donald, raging mad, use Magnera to draw all the Blue Rhapsody and Yellow Operas above him. Sora dashed and grabbed the duck away from the area and the Large Body landed on the other Heartless. Goofy launched his shield at the Large Body and pierced it, leaving a heart floating in its place.

"All right!" Sora shouted in victory. Donald and Goofy sat down beside the Keyblade wielder, exhausted.

Phil stood up from the seats and announced the winners. "Victory goes to Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Clapping and victory cheers were heard and from the audience. The three heroes smiled, waving and thanking the audience. Hercules stood up and gave them a standing ovation. (_a/n: correct me if I used it the wrong way_) The three made their way to their seats in the stands.

"Next round: Leon and Yuffie vs our very own, Hercules!" Everyone in the crowd cheered louder than before as Hercules made his way to the ring. Hercules waved to his loyal fans, including Phil. After a few more minutes of waving, the competitors still haven't arrived.

"Are the competitors, Mr. Squall Leonhart and Ms. Yuffie Kisaragi present?" the MC asked.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Merlin announced, "Introducing, the dynamic duo, the kind and queen of pain, the fast and the furious, Squall Leonhart and Yuffie Kisaragi!" Leon and Yuffie appeared in a puff of smoke, backs at each other and hands crossed. Leon was the first to move, drawing his gun blade posed, gunblade in his right and lay flat on his back. Yuffie doesn't bother with the posing and stuff and went straight into the ring.

Phil began to countdown. "All right begin in three… two… one!"

Leon didn't waste any time, he went straight towards Hercules and horizontally slashed at his head. Hercules barely had time to react, he immediately ducked below. Leon attempts to cleave Hercules into two but he managed to catch the blade in his hands and throw the gunblade wielder outside the ring.

"Ring out!" Phil shouted at the top of his lungs. The centaur jumped up and down. The battle wasn't over yet, there was Yuffie still. Hercules looked around from left to right. Yuffie was nowhere to be seen.

Someone cried from above, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" a flaming ball of fire made impact with Hercules. The man went down to his knees. Yuffie wasn't done just yet, "Fire style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" several balls of fire collided with Hercules once again.

"Herc!" Phil shouted in concern. Yuffie landed in front of the fallen figure with a grin on her face.

The MC checked Hercules from afar and announced, "The winner for this round is-"

"n-Nooo!" Hercules slammed the ground with his fists, knocking the ninja high into the air. The man leaped up to the air and grabbed the ninja, much to her surprise, and slammed her into the ground. The crowd cheered. The fog of dust cleared, Yuffie lay there unconscious.

"Hercules!" The MC announced. The crowd stood from their seats and lifted Hercules up, carrying him outside the coliseum to celebrate his win. Leon picks Yuffie's body and brings him to Merlin for healing, who was standing by the entrance, clearly disappointed by the loss.

"That was epic!" James stood from the stands, poking his ears. _The crowd sure was loud._ After a few warm-ups and stretches, "I guess it's my turn next!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast, kid!" Phil stopped the teen in his tracks. "The following rounds will be held later, think of it as a small lunch break." The red eyed teen sighed and went back to his seat.

"Woo! Go Hercules!" Jan appears from the entrance together with Sora, Donald and Goofy with a Hercules flag in his hand. James gives the other teen a bewildered look.

The red eyed teen patted the space next to him and asked, "You were watching too?"

"Yeah, from up there." the mage pointed above the coliseum walls. "I had to, Merlin and company wasn't easy to lose. Speaking of which, where are they?" James pointed at the three figures by the entrance.

Merlin got his wand. "_**Renew!**_" Light enveloped Yuffie's body, slowly healing her injuries.

Jan got his book. "According to the book, that spell would take a few minutes to be fully effective. It can heal even the deepest cuts."

"Whoa, wicked!" James said in awe.

Jan rolled his eyes. "You should be practicing instead of lazing around you know." He grabbed something from his bag. A cold can of soda.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora asked.

"Energy drink, it's for those who are just about to compete! You're already done so this goes to…" he looked around. "Semaj!" James flinched and gave him a "What the heck?" expression. The red-eyed teen barely had time to react when a can was magically thrown to him.

"Hey lemme try that stuff!" Sora laid his hand out. Jan shook his head. "Please?" He made his devastated puppy-dog eye pout.

"That's not gonna work with me, Sora." Jan replied. Sora continued to pout.

"Sora a no is a no!" said Donald. Sora didn't listen, he still continued pouting.

"Pweeease?" Sora begged.

The mage rolled his eyes. "Fine" he snorted. "No more next time though." Sora happily took his can and gulped everything down.

"Wait, doesn't this have too much sugar in it?" James asked.

"I never checked. The moogles said it only had small amounts but I guess we'll see soon enough." Both stared at Sora, who was still busy gulping.

"Jan, when you said energy drink…" Donald trailed off.

"Does that mean?" Goofy continued.

Jan nods. "Start running."

The two didn't need to be reminded twice. They ran outside the coliseum.

"Why? What's wrong with Sora and sugar?" James asked, confused.

Jan sighed and explained, "Sora's a hyperactive goofball by himself. If you mix sugar then you're asking for trouble."

The red-eyed teen's eyes widened in shock, "Then why are you letting him drink it?"

Jan leaned close and whispered to the other's ear, "It's sugar free. Don't' tell Sora."

James snorted and nodded. "So about the games, I'm next and up against Merlin. Any tips?"

"**Don't** underestimate him and you'll do fine."

"That was kind of short."

Sora finally finished drinking the soda and joined in the conversation. "You're next right Semaj?" He nods. "I hope we get to fight in the finals!"

"You're fighting Hercules first squirt." said James, a smile forming on his lips. "I'll be fighting Cloud and Merlin so I'm pretty much gonna win the cup if you, Donald and Goofy are my next opponents after that."

"You're forgetting about me, _Semaj_" Jan glared.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get trashed by Cloud." James chuckled. The mage's eyes widened in rage, he stomped off outside the coliseum with book tightly held in on hand.

"What's up with him?"

Sora explained, "It's nothing Semaj. He's just gonna try practicing again to prove you wrong. Don't be alarmed when you hear a couple of explosions. Good luck in your next match though! We'll be rooting for ya!" Sora waves goodbye.

James nodded and said, "Thanks, make sure that friend of yours," -_my best friend, _"watches too!"

_**Time skip – 2 pm**_

"_**Judgment Blade!**_" A blue blade appeared above Merlin but before the sword could make impact…

"_**Protect!**_" A strong barrier blocked the attack, breaking the blue magic blade into pieces. Merlin grinned in amusement.

Someone shouted from the stands, "Go Merlin! Kick his ass for me!" The competitors looked around for the source and saw the teen mage waving a banner with Merlin's face on it.

James stared in disbelief and said, "You're rooting for him now? Thanks a lot!"

The mage sticks his tongue out in response.

James was about to counter when someone pretended to clear his throat. "Can we resume the match now?" Merlin asked.

James nods. "_**Crushing Blow!**_" Small spheres of light attached themselves to Merlin. The spheres attached themselves to one another and enveloped Merlin in it. It slowly became tighter and tighter, crushing Merlin within. The sphere became smaller and smaller, smaller than Merlin could ever fit in. James grinned in victory.

"That was a very spell laddie!" Merlin appeared a few meters behind James with a satisfied grin. James' eyes widened in shock. "Oh you didn't think I'd fall that easily now do ye? Teleporting out of that mess was tricky but easy. Didn't I tell you before to never judge someone by their appearance?"

"You did, I never listened though." James drew his sword and ran straight towards Merlin.

Merlin pointed his wand and said, "Foolish boy, never attack a magician head-on! _**Bind!**_" James stopped in his tracks, his feet stuck on the ground by a mysterious force. Merlin raised his wand again. "Time to finish this little game, _**Aerora!**_" Gusts of wind pushed at James, sending him reeling backwards. James stabbed the ground with his sword and held on. Merlin scowls in irritation and shouts, "_**Zero Gravity!**_" The teen was lifted up into the air. Merlin continues with "_**Aerora!**_" and sent the teen straight outside the ring. It was over.

Riku's voice came out of nowhere. "_Giving up that easy?_"

"'Course not!" James shouted into the air. The teen broke the spell, recovered in the air and landed on his two feet, almost at the edge of the ring. "I'm not giving up!" said James with fierce determination

"Fantastic! Astounding!" Merlin clapped from the other side. "That was quite a show my boy! Now come here and give an old man some fun."

"Gladly!" James gripped his blade and proceeded into a duel stance, blade in one hand and behind the body. The sword's blade glowed blue, James quickly drew it out, slashing quickly through the air making a sharp energy wave heading straight towards the old wizard.

Merlin hastily cast, "_**Wall!**_" A solid wall erected in front of Merlin, absorbing the slash. The wizard quickly countered with multiple fire spells. James blocked most of it with his shield, some burned his legs. The teen grunted in pain and sent more slash waves toward his opponent. Merlin easily blocks it again with his shield magic which annoys the teen greatly.

"You won't win as long as I have enough mana. Time to give up, boy!"

This gave the red-eyed teen an idea. "Unless I use this spell, _**Infernal Strike!**_" A sharp arc erected from the ground and cleaved Merlin into two. The wizard had no time to react. The teen smiled, for the wizard thought he was dead. The crowd gasped in shock. The blade disappears and left an old man gasping for breath.

Merlin came to realization and gasped. "I-I'm still al-live?"

James didn't waste any time, he ran straight towards the old man and pushed him off the ring.

*THUD*

No one in the crowd moved. Jan stared in awe, Sora, Donald and Goofy's mouths gaped open, Leon and Yuffie were shocked with what just happened. No one dared speak until the MC announced, "T-the winner is… Semaj!" The crowd cheered. James sighed in relief and fell flat the floor. Eight people quickly went to his side. Phil puts his ears to the red-eyed teen's chest.

"Still breathing, he's just exhausted from using too much strength and mana." Everyone sighs in relief. "It's time for the next round people! Jan Sanda versus Cloud Strife!"

Sora and Goofy lift the collapsed teen up and carries him into the infirmary while Yuffie and Donald carry Merlin. The two competitors get ready to duel.

"All right we begin in three. Two. One!"

The teen raises his hand to shake the others'. "Hey I'm Ja-" The teen was cut in mid-sentence when a giant blade almost cleaved him to two. "Oi, you could have killed me!"

"I don't see why not." the tall blonde man replied. Jan noticed his enemy's arm were small sphere like shapes glowing in different colors.

The teen gasped in surprise, "Materia!"

The blonde nods. "_**Firaga!**_" A big ball of fire launched from the blonde's hands and straight towards the teen.

"_**Reflect!**_" The fireball rebounds but was easily blocked by the opponent using his giant blade. "That's cheating! Phil!"

"Rule number three broken! Disqualification!" shouted Phil. Cloud gives him a cold glare. The centaur quickly took back what he said. "You know what? It's fine! Use all the magic you want!"

"Phil!" Jan shouted exasperatedly

"Kid, I said _all_ magic."

Jan blinked. "Oh, finally! _**Blizzaga!**_" Ice spiked from the ground and trapped the unsuspecting soldier in it. The teen made a victory pose. "I win! Give me my trophy!"

"You wish kid. You still have two rounds to go." Phil snorted. "Seems like the rounds not yet over after all!" The centaur pointed at the ice containing the frozen soldier

*crack*

From inside, cracks began to appear slowly reaching the outside. The ice slowly broke off part by part until all that was left was the ice surrounding the soldier.

"_**Fi-ga**_" The ice melted, leaving a soldier gripping his sword tight. "That was lame, my turn." The soldier jumped up high into the air. Multiple thunder spells almost struck him down. He pointed his oversized sword down and aimed for the teen.

"_**Barrier! Shield! Wall!**_" Three enchantments appeared and made three layers of walls between them. The said barriers stopped the blade but broke in the process.

Cloud swiftly got to his feet and slashed with his blade. The mage fell on the floor trying to dodge the attack. Cloud slashed downwards with no intent of letting the opponent live. The mage hastily rolled to the right.

"You can't run forever!" Cloud growled in irritation.

Jan got to his feet and casted, "_**Thundaga!**_" Giant thunderbolts shot down from the sky and almost pierced the soldier if only he didn't move.

"You can't scare me. You're pathetic spells aren't good enough. They can't even do enough damage to kill!" Cloud shouted and once again swung his blade, this time to behead the mage.

"My spells aren't weak! I don't want to kill!" Jan countered while dodging his attacks.

"You're _weak_!" Cloud spat the word out. "You're weaker than your friend! At least he could do _some_ damage. You can barely hurt a Heartless with a simple fire spell!" Cloud laughed darkly.

Jan shook his head in denial. "Not true! _**Ice Wall!**_" A wall of ice appeared in between the two. Cloud easily slashed through.

"_Pathetic! Weak! You're nobody!_" Cloud laughed again. The soldier backhand slapped the mage, throwing the teen off balance. Cloud lifted his blade for one last blow.

"Jan, focus! Keep it together!" James shouted from the sides. Jan sneaked a peek and saw Donald and Goofy carrying his best friend.

"Don't give up!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison. "Win already so you can get this idiot off our backs. He's heavy!" Donald added

"_They're right! I can do this!" _the teen shouted in his mind.

Before the blade made contact, the mage casted "_**Warp!**_" The sword met cement. "_**Aeroga!**_" A sudden gust of wind pushed the soldier off balance and rolling to the corner of the ring. He didn't know what hit him. "I'm not weak! I'm Jan, guardian of the Keyblade's Chosen One!" With that, the mage kicked the soldier in the hind, knocking him off the ring.

Phil jumped into the air and shouted, "Ring out!"

Everyone cheered, excluding the guy with the burning fire for hair. The guy was burning brightly and was mistaken for a sunset. James ran to his best friend and congratulated him. The three (Sora, Donald and Goofy) happily skipped towards the two with "energy drinks" in hand.

"Cheers!" The three shouted in unison and gave the other two their own share.

The two nodded. "Cheers"

The semi-finals were to be held later, giving the competitors a time to rest.

* * *

><p>Actually I got lazy and finished at the semi-finals. NEXT WEEK will be the Agrabah... right?... anyway please tell me on review which world you want next! Thanks!<p> 


	11. Still in Olympus!

_**(Wow I've been gone for too long .)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything relevant to Disney and Square Enix**_

_****_Heyyyyy guys. Please don't kill me for releasing this chapter which was LOOOOOOOOOONG overdue. Ehehe assuming I have any readers left. I just got lonely because this story doesn't have that much reviews but now I feel so blessed to get reviews cause I just read some other fanfiction and so not even a single review... so that's all thank you for all those reviews.

and please take note: **_I WILL FINISH THIS__ STORY!_** I know how you guys feel when you really liked that story then it just went **ABANDONED, HIATUS, DISCONTINUED**. I really wanted to strangle them writers for making me hope like mad.

Sora: I'm still in the story? :D

Me: Yeah you're the protagonist!

Sora: Prota-what? Is if some kind of fruit?

Me: On with the story :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olympus Coliseum – Nearby Inn 2<strong>__**nd**__** Floor – Night time**_

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

"Hold me-Whatever lies beyond this morning-!" Jan hummed happily while listening to the MP3 player. Where in the world did he get that you ask? No he didn't "borrow" from Leon or Yuffie this time. Not Merlin either. It turns out the trophy was broken from some blast so they replaced it with something else, the MP3 player. They say it fell from the sky when a star blew up and thought "A gift from the Gods!"

Sora instantly jolted up from his bed with hands out front. "WHAT? No way. NO!"

"He wasn't talking to any of us, Sora" Donald pointed out. It wasn't a surprise Donald was still awake in the middle of the night. Jan was busy singing his heart out. You could notice the recently formed bags under his eyes.

"Oh," Sora sighed in relief, suppressing a shudder. "That'd be creepy…"

"When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go"

"Will someone please shut him up?" James growled from under the covers. "I'm in a bad mood right now!"

"I don't think that'd do us any good." Donald shuddered at the thought as he and climbed up his bed. "He can do some horrible things when he doesn't get what he wants."

Taking sleeping for a lost cause, James pushed off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's unbelievable Goofy is able to sleep under all that racket." James grumbled. "I wish I could do the same. It's the middle of the night for crying out loud!"

"Why are we here again?" Sora asked. "Can't we just fly- err go already?"

"Phil told us to rest before we headed out. I guess we were in pretty bad shape from beating each other up." James checked his arms for the bruises. _This will probably last for a few days._ He thought.

"Donald could have healed these." Sora pointed to his own wounds.

"Magic can't heal bruises." said Donald. "Anyway we won the games, didn't we?"

"Actually **I** won the games. You and Goofy were knocked out when Herc punched the earth and created a shockwave. It was more like a one-on-one.

James hanged his head low. "I could have won the tournament." At a distance, Sora and Donald could hear his teeth grinding.

"Oh, that's right. You and Jan came to a draw!" Sora tried to hide a smile.

"Why you little…!" James jumped off the bed and almost tackled Sora.

*snore*

"…" The room was silent (aside from Jan). They all glanced at the corner of the room where Goofy was sleeping.

"No fair…" Sora sighed

"How does he do that?" James glared at the sleeping knight. "He's so lucky…" James sighed in envy.

Donald cracked his knuckles. "Not for long." The duck jumped off his bed and ran head on to Goofy's bed.

Sora grabbed Donald by the tail. "Hey it isn't right to drag someone else into our suffering."

"Well said, Sora." James nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's not Goofy we should tackle, it's…" he pointed at the other teen humming to himself on the other side of the room who was oblivious to all that was happening.

"I feel bad for him." Sora summoned his Keyblade in one hand. "But if this is what it takes to sleep."

"I'm _very_ sorry." Donald mumbled sarcastically.

The three slowly crawled to Jan's bed. "Aim for the MP3 player. On three guys," James signaled the other two. "One, two, three!" All three jumped into the air with weapons in hand.

"_**Blind!**_"

"Where'd the lights go?" James asked in confusion, swinging his sword around wildly. "Hey, I think I got him!"

"Hey, Jan wields a sword now?" Sora, acting on instinct, parried one attacked and another.

"We're blinded! _**Esu**_-OW" Donald cried in pain. "My tail feathers!"

"Oh, that's what I hit." Sora mumbled an apology before slashing wildly again at his opponent. "Stop moving, Jan!"

"I never knew Jan was this good with a sword before! And here I thought he was just a- oof!" James kneeled when he got hit squarely on the stomach.

"I got him!" Sora cheered. "Finally, we'll get some sleep!"

"_**Esuna!**_" Donald shouted. Everyone's vision cleared. Sora was stepping triumphantly on what seemed to be James laying flat on the floor.

James groaned and growled weakly, "Get off of me you idiot!" Sora made an apologetic look and stepped back. "Where's the little critter?"

*snore*

"Hm?"

*wheeze*

"_**WHAT?**_"

_**Invisible Gummi Ship outside of Coliseum - Daytime**_

"Ah! Fully rested! Right Goofy?" Jan stretched his arms side to side.

"A'yhep! But I wonder why they're so grouchy early in the morning." Goofy pointed at Sora and James, both were snapping and mumbling to each other since they woke up.

"They aren't morning people, I guess." He shrugged.

"We aren't morning people he says." James leaned on the wall, hands balled into fists.

"What's got you in a bad mood so early in the morning, Semaj?" asked Goofy.

"A humming bird kept me up all night." James replied, glaring at the other teen.

"There were some in this area?" Jan gave a confused look. "Who knew?"

"Yeah, in fact one of them didn't even know how to sing."James smirked.

"But Humming birds can't sing!" said Goofy. Jan gave a small chuckle.

James snapped (probably because his taunt failed). He stomped off to the inn growling "didn't get enough sleep" and "didn't win the tournament".

"What's with him?" Jan asked rhetorically. The teen shrugged and focused his attention to Sora. "Hey Sor, I think you need some quality shut eye too. Didn't get much sleep huh?"

"There was too much noise last night." Sora grumbled in reply. "Donald's still sleeping. Wish I could do the same."

"I can cast Sleep on you if you'd like." offered Jan. "That's what I used on Donald when he tried to torch me this morning."

"You can do that?" Sora asked.

"Oooor I could make you drink coffee."

"Jan!" Goofy scolded the teen.

"Kidding!" Jan put his hands out in front. When Goofy turned away he whispered to Sora, "... about the coffee part. Espresso is way better."

"I heard that!" Goofy shouted from a distance. "Why don't you just put him to sleep?"

"I want my sleep…" Sora whined, flailing his arms overhead.

Jan rolled his eyes. "Fine, close your eyes first." Sora closed his eyes. Jan was more than happy to grant his wish… with a giant mallet he found conveniently lying nearby. "Sweet dreams, Sor!"

***BAM***

_**Underworld**_

"Herc is still alive, key-boy is still kicking and the blonde minion of mine is as stubborn as ever! GREAT!"

Hades paced around and around in his throne room in the underworld. Pain and Panic were both cowering under the table. Cloud leaned on the door frame comfortably, eyes closed but alert as always for his master's random fireballs.

"GRAAHHHHH!" Hades threw fireballs at the nearby flying Heartless, all direct hits. "Why does every plan of mine fail all the time? I tried from deceiving nymphs to vicious one eyed golems but no! Nothing worked! Not even the heartless Maleficent sent me!"

"My lord, h-how about sending your new henchman to kill Hercules?" Pain suggested wearily, gripping Panic for dear life.

"What new henchman?" Hades flared up, sending sparks everywhere.

"Eep!" Pain and Panic squealed.

"I'm going out." Cloud picked up his sword and went outside.

"Fine go out! Don't blame me if Cerberus pees on you."

Cloud snorted and continued on his way.

Panic warily took a step outside the table. "M-master! How about sending Cerberus to attack Hercules?"

Hades raised an eyebrow. "That's…" Hades paused. Panic immediately stepped back into his shelter. "Not such a bad idea."

Pain and Panic rejoiced.

"I can't believe I never thought of that before." Hades snapped his fingers. "Cerberus! Go!"

Cerberus understood and ran for the surface.

"This will be a day to remember."

_**Coliseum**_

"No I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You didn't huh?" Goofy pointed at two bodies lying on the ground. Sora and James

"They asked me to!" Jan explained.

"Well wake them up. We need to go find the Keyhole here." Goofy sighed and went to wake Donald.

"What spell was used to wake people up?" Jan pondered and opened his book. _Vox? Blindna? Esuna? Oh yeah Esuna._

…

_Then again, Esuna takes way too much mana. Do we have any alarm clocks instead?_

"Good morning!" Merlin popped out of midair. "Having trouble?"

Jan nodded. "Morning to you too, and no I just need some alarm clocks to wake these two up."

"Esuna would wake them right up."

"Too much mana"

Merlin gave the teen a bewildered look. "Might I ask why they are sleeping on the ground? Were they hit with Sleep?"

Jan gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, too little shut eye?"

"Oh, then Esuna won't do a thing." Merlin pulled a small bottle with black fluid inside. "Try this, this will wake them right up."

Jan took and uncapped the bottle. "This smells familiar." He sniffed again. "Is this coffee?"

Merlin cheered. "Amazing! You found out what it is by just smelling it?"

"No this is just what I drink in the morning when I can't get up." the teen opened Sora and James' mouths and put a few drops of coffee in their mouths. Seconds later, the two were up on their feet.

"Time to find that Keyhole!" Sora stretched his armed and legs.

"Morning Sora, Jan, Merlin!" said James.

"Something tells me there's something more than coffee in this." Jan held the bottle and examined it.

"That's right, my friend." Merlin chuckled. "But I won't tell. You'll have to find it out yourself."

"Who what when now?" James asked in confusion but shrugged. "Hey buddy!" He trapped Sora's head under his arm and gave him a noogy.

"Yeow, lemme go Semaj!" Sora bit the teen's arm.

James let go and caressed the bite marks. "Ouch, that kinda hurt."

Sora examined the teen's arm. "Cure can't heal that sorry."

"I thought so." James sighed.

A loud shout was heard in the direction of the inn. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM GOOFY!"

Everyone laughed.

"That's Donald for ya." said Sora.

"I just hope he doesn't burn the inn." Merlin pointed at the burst of fire that escaped from the 2nd floor window.

"Looks like Goofy's gonna need some help." Jan ran for the inn waving with bottle in hand. "I'll be borrowing this!"

"Should we…?" asked Sora. "I hope my pants survive this time."

"I was about to but then you said that…" James looked at his jeans. They were the only pair he had.

"Those two can handle this one."

"Yeah"

_*****_**THUD***

A large crack formed on the wall.

"I don't think it's safe to be inside this old Coliseum anymore." said James.

Merlin shook his head. "That's not it. These were made by a strong force."

"Think Herc did this?" Sora examined the cracks.

"He's _that_ strong?" James paled.

Sora frowned. "I didn't have a hard time beating him. Wanna go inside and check?"

***THUD***

"It's getting louder. We should go." said Merlin.

"I guess so." James agreed. "Wait, Sora!"

A giant chunk of cement fell from the top of the coliseum. Sora rolled out of the way before the block hit. The block split into pieces, scattering everywhere.

Sora rubbed the dust from his eyes. "That was… close."

"Is everyone alright?" Merlin asked. "_**Aero!**_" A gust of wind gathered the floating dust.

"I'm okay." James grunted. The teen tried to stand up but something hurt in his right arm.

"You're wounded." Sora checked his left arm. "No you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing!" James tried to stand up again.

"You will only make it worse." Merlin calmly got his wand. "_**Regen! Cure!**_" The wound closed up tight, leaving only a trail of blood.

James thanked the old man and stood up.

"Don't overdo it. You might open it up again." said a concerned Sora.

"Don't worry about it." James dismissed.

"I'm your friend, I'm supposed to worry."

That took James by surprise. "…Yeah you are, aren't ya?" He grinned.

"Incoming!" Merlin pointed at the Coliseum's outer doors pouring out Heartless.

***THUD* *CRACK***

"It's getting worse!" James grabbed his sword and pointed at the unwary Shadows. "_**Radiant Sword**_" Five swords appeared behind him and lunged for the Shadows, piercing through them.

"Nice one!" complimented Sora.

"Another wave incoming!" Five soldiers with wings hovered over the coliseum walls followed by three Large Bodies.

"They can fly now?"

"Air Soldiers, they're very tricky so allow me to deal with them myself." Merlin drew his wand. "_**Float!**_"

"That leaves the Large Bodies to us, Sora." James looked around. "Sora?"

"Can you be any slower?" Sora was already tearing apart one Large Body. The two other heartless jumped in the air. Sora slipped away from the two of them before they landed.

"_**Shining Wave!**_" A columns of light made their way to the still recovering Heartless, decimating them in contact.

Sora stood up and dusted his clothes. "James?"

James appeared seconds later with a smug look on his face. "C'mon slowpoke!" and with that he raced into the Coliseum.

"But Merlin!" Sora looked up to check. He could only see sparks of lightning from inside the Coliseum.

"… Is already inside! Get in – What?" James called from inside.

Sora followed the teen inside. Sora's eyes widened in shock of the sight before him: The two golden statues were barely standing, the walls crumbled but still separated the inner Coliseum from the outside, and Heartless chased the surviving townspeople.

Sora fell flat on his knees with his face hidden in his hands. "No! No no no!"

James managed to keep his composure straight. "Don't just stand there!" James faced the ground, tears daring to escape his eyes. "We have to help them…"

"But we're too late." said Sora, his voice flat and sad. "We don't have anything to save anymore."

"Ugh," James grabbed his shoulders and shook his body violently. "So you're just gonna give up on them? Aren't you supposed to be a hero?"

"I'm… no hero." Sora's hands fell on the ground.

"Get a grip!" James slapped Sora, hard. "I don't want any more people to die! This was just like what happened to my home… So get up!"

No response

"Are you just gonna lay there hoping some Heartless would finish you off?"

A nod

"What about Riku and Kairi?"

That struck a nerve. Sora threw James off him.

"What do you know? It's not like you lost your closest friends like me!"

James pushed himself to his feet. "I did. That's why I'm gonna searching far and wide for them. I haven't given up on them yet." James paused then continued. "I'll _never_ give up on them."

Sora blinked.

"Go on and mope all you want but I'm saving these people. Do what you can."

James headed off to intercept the Air Soldiers stalking the townspeople. Two shadows passed by Sora into the Coliseum. He was still absorbing what James just told him to check.

"He's right you know." Someone said from behind.

Sora looked behind. Jan's hair was slightly torched but he survived. Sora would laugh if he could.

"Do what you can." The teen repeated. "You might be a little too late but you're here now and that's what matters."

Sora slowly nodded, his will going stronger.

"Look at Donald and Goofy." Jan pointed at the two. Donald was stunning the Air Soldiers with a few thunderbolts so that Goofy could hit them. "They're fighting to find Mick- their king."

"The king is really lucky to have such loyal friends." said Sora.

"And Riku and Kairi are lucky because their friend Sora hasn't given up for them." Sora blinked and grinned. "C'mon, I think Hercules is beat enough. Cerberus is really giving our pal a hard time." Sora nodded and picked up his Keyblade.

* * *

><p>Very short no? Want me to make it longer? I will :D Though in my personal opinion, the longer the chapter the lazier I get... *groan* Anyways <strong>Please Review<strong>... and I'm also making another story about kingdom hearts and it won't be like something close to the game. I'm thinking about a new plot bwahaha :))


	12. We're taking it back!

Ok before you all get your lawyers and sue me for bringing a _VERY_ late chapter:

**Author/me: GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN**

****And I forgot:

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX ETC ETC.**

****but I own Jan and James.

**_PLEASE REVIEEW THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL REALLY MEAN A WHOLE LOT TO__ ME_**

* * *

><p>Inner Coliseum<p>

_**Sora's POV**_

We finally managed to breach through after facing wave after wave of Heartless. It wasn't easy but we managed. Donald and Goofy did their best to serve as rear support while I cut through. The other two had to stay and eliminate the remaining Heartless and guard the survivors.

"Hey I think I hear fighting!" Goofy peeked through the door. Leon, Yuffie and Hercules were on their last legs against a giant black dog with three heads and red eyes. I could see some Soldiers surrounding them. If we didn't help them soon, they'd lose their hearts.

_Like I'd let that happen!_

"Let's go, Donald, Goofy." I summoned my Keyblade and stepped forward, only to be held back by a certain duck.

"It's too risky! Too much Heartless."

"So you're just gonna let them die then?" I snapped at him.

"Quiet down fellas" Goofy shushed us. Faintly, we could hear someone talking.

"… So this is how it ends? Gee I thought you'd put up more of a fight wonderboy."

_That voice…_

"I'm _sorry._" Hercules spat sarcastically. "I didn't expect you to come barging in."

"Well accidents happen y'know!"

_Wait… That voice sounds kinda familiar. Hades?_

"Accidents that you cause!" Yuffie joined in.

"You, quiet." Hades snapped his fingers. Yuffie's mouth instantly sealed. "That's an improvement."

My hands clenched into fists. I wanted to beat up Hades so bad but we'd be risking their lives. We could only watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

'_Guys_'

"Did you guys say something?" I asked the two. They shook their heads.

'_It's me moron._'

"Jan?"

'_I'm just above the Coliseum walls.. Ask questions about it later._'

"Ok" I agreed.

'_Semaj and Merlin are in position. When you hear the signal, go in and distract Cerberus. I'll get the three out of there.'_

"What signal?"

'_You'll know it when you see it. Don't let Hades get away._' I felt Jan's anger when he said Hades.

"We won't"

'_Get ready guys._'

I got my Keyblade in both hands and readied to sprint. Cerberus and Hades.

'_Sora, on second thought just Cerberus! Merlin and company should distract Hades._'

_But why? I'm pretty sure I can beat both of 'em._

'_Not.'_ He scoffs.

_Well I can! _I hissed in my thoughts.

'_I can't let you fight them both alone! That's suicide! Don't get cocky just because you have the Keyblade! It doesn't make you invincible.' _

I sighed in defeat. _Fine!_

'_Besides, it says you fight him in KH1 any way.'_

_Excuse me? KH1? Wha?_

I felt him flinch in his mind. '_I-I said uh…' _A short pause. '_OMG LOOK INSIDE THE COLISEUM'_

Taking his advice, I checked back how things were going inside. Nothing out of the ordinary, well… except for the giant flaming ball of death Hades was charging over his head.

_Jan!_ I panicked. _We've got to help them now!_

"_What's the matter?"_

_Hades! Ball! Flaming!_

'_There is?' _Jan poked his head above the wall. His mouth went wide. "Something actually happened. Me and my big mouth." He banged his against the cement wall.

I heard groaning on the other side of the line. _What was that?_

'_I should've brought Yuf- MY marshmallows. I haven't tried the whole cook the marshmallow over the fire thing.'_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT? This is serious! I'm heading in! _I prepared to sprint but stopped when I heard someone else contact.

'_Sora! Jan! We're in position!' _I heard Merlin contact us telepathically.

'_Ready when you guys are!' _Jan replied, his tone suddenly serious.

_Showtime_

Thought the small opening of the door, I saw Merlin and Semaj reveal themselves on top of the Colisuem.

"_**Water!**_" Merlin casted.

"_**Hallowed Bolt!**_" Semaj followed suit.

It was a great combination. A big glob of water crashed on Cerberus followed by a yellow thunderbolt, paralyzing it. Hades quickly caught on and made his way to the two.

"_**Warp!**_"

In a flash, Herc, Yuffie and Leon glowed and vanished into thin air. This made Hades burn up into red flames in fury and threw a flurry of giant fireballs at the two.

'_You're up!_ _Good luck!_'

_Finally!_

Donald, Goofy and I burst through the doors and made out way to Cerberus. Cerberus slightly recovered and tried standing on his fours. Yeah, like we'd let it.

"_**Blizzara!**__" _Donald froze its legs on the floor. It howled in sheer cold and began breathing fire at its legs. We got to its head and began hitting. The dog paid us no mind and continued getting itself free. This got me mad and slapped one of the center head with the Keyblade.

I heard someone laughing in my head. Figured he'd be watching instead of helping

'_I heard and resent that!'_

Apparently, that **IT** didn't think it was a good joke. It closed its mouth and spitted liquid fire. Goofy stepped in just in time to block it.

"Hot! Hot!" Goofy began prancing around, trying to air his shied.

"Sora!" I heard Donald call out, pointing at Cerberus' right foot breaking free. This is bad.

"Distract the heads!" I ordered Donald. He complied and began firing ice projectiles at the three heads. The heads stopped from freeing its feet and fought back against Donald, firing balls of fire.

Ok Sora, think. Giant fire-breathing, man-eating dogs are weak against…

'_Dog treats'_.

_Shut up you!_

I closed my eyes to think. Dogs like to play fetch, pats on the heads and belly rubs. I doubt any of these would be useful. I accidentally hit my head with my key. Then it hit me.

'_You don't say?'_

_I could use the Keyblade for fetch!_

It was worth a try. I called Donald to stop his attacks and hit the two heads again on the head. Once more I had their attention. I waved the Keyblade above my head. Oddly enough, it was working. Cerberus wagged its tail in excitement, leaping here and leaping there.

"Sora we can't lose the key!" protested Donald.

"Trust me" was my only reply as I threw the Keyblade way outside the Coliseum. Cerberus broke free from the clutches of ice and broke through the walls and chased after the Key.

"No!" Goofy and Donald cried out.

"It's alright!" I tried to calm the two but they wouldn't listen.

"Quick! Chase after the key!" Donald grabbed Goofy and turned around to go after Cerberus.

"Stop!" I grabbed them both by the neck. "I still have the key you two!"

"You do?" They asked in unison. I nodded and held my hand out. The Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

"I knew that!" said Donald.

"Sure you did, Donald." said Goofy.

"Anyway, where's Hades?" I asked.

'_Town near Thebes'_

"Get out of my head!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

_**James aka "Semaj" POV**_

Jan, that little devil. Of all the things he could make me do, he sets me up on a date with Hades. I admit, I agreed on helping stop Hades' rampage but I didn't expect this. Maleficent would probably kill me once she finds out I thrashed one of her subordinates _and_ screwed up on my mission. Heck, I wouldn't even be able to walk inside the castle without getting burnt to a crisp by those green flames. And then there was Riku…

"Well look what the cat dragged in! It's James, the knight in red armor. How've you been?" Hades mused.

"James?" Merlin asked, looking around to find another person. I flinched. I got my sword and ran straight to Hades and sliced through his torso. _Crisis averted_

Hades screamed, hugging his body together in place. I almost laughed. _This is too easy!_

'_Don't get cocky!' _I heard Jan warn from somewhere.

As if on cue, Hades stopped screaming. A creepy grin plastered on his face.

"Psych!" Hades laughed almost maniacally. I took a few steps back, the grip on my sword shaky. A weird feeling slowly spread through my body.

"H-how? Wha?" Even my voice was shaking. What is this feeling? I felt like running, run until I got far away, hide and never come back.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I figured it wouldn't be that easy. He's a god after all."

Hades finally stopped laughing. "Honestly, if it was that easy, I would be long dead! And then again, I'm the lord of the dead!"

Suddenly my legs turned wobbly. The strange feeling continued to plague my body, if not stronger. My will to fight was weakening every second and it was all because of that… that THING.

I saw Merlin glance at my direction. I tried to stand straight, but my effort ended again in vain.

"Semaj, let me take care of this." said Merlin. I didn't like the idea of him facing Hades alone but my body rebelled. I suddenly nodded and ran as fast as I could.

_DAMMIT_

With each step farther, I cursed myself for being so weak. I wanted to be there but every cell in my body screamed at me to run and hide. Heh, some hero I turned out to be. And it was all because of this thing beating inside my chest. The source of all my emotions, especially this alien feeling

I don't know when or how, but I was crying, really crying. I screamed at myself to stop. I hated feeling so vulnerable, so weak, so… so…

"Semaj!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Leon and Yuffie running at my direction. I kept my head down and wiped the tears away.

"What happened?"

"Where's Merlin?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why are you crying?"

After a dozen more questions I heard someone calling my name. Jan was running from around the corner with a book in his hands.

When he arrived he pointed to the direction where I came. "Leon! Yuffie! Merlin that way, now!" The two nodded and ran at top speed. I furiously wiped the endless waves of tears away. I didn't want to be seen like this by my best friend.

I heard a soft sight. "It's all right, moron, everybody has their moment. It's not only you. Even big, tough guys have a soft spot." He patted my back, trying to cheer me up I guess.

I still kept my head low. "I hate this feeling. Because of it, I left Merlin alone back there."

"Everybody screws up sometime in their life. And again I repeat: It's not just you." Jan continued patting on my head. "You were just scared. But I never thought you the scaredy-cat type."

Scaredy-cat type?

Screws up?

"Don't compare me to the likes of you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Sora's POV<strong>_

"Whew, lucky Merlin was there when we were up against Hades!" said Donald.

I nodded. "Yeah"

Merlin was really on fire when he was battling Hades. We caught up with Yuffie and Leon when we were heading towards Merlin's location according to Jan. Well actually it wasn't that hard, we just followed the source of the explosions. At a distance, Merlin was countering every fire ball of Hades with water coming out of his wand and by the time we got there, Hades was drowning. After that we threw him back into the underworld with the portal Merlin made and locked the world's keyhole.

"So what should we do next?" Donald asked as he played with the ship's navigation.

"I don't know. We just go world hopping like usual?"

Donald nodded. "I'll go call Goofy." And with that, he left. Donald was acting unusually obedient. And that was probably because of that guy in the corner.

"We're leaving soon, so you better say goodbye to Herc and Phil."

He nodded and continued to read, flipping a page without a sound.

I don't know what happened but yesterday we found him like this in the place where he told Leon and Yuffie where Merlin was. He was just sitting there and he had a piece of red cloth wrapped around his left arm. Donald and I asked to take a look but he refused and remained silent.

Semaj was nowhere to be found. We searched high and low but we couldn't find him. We thought he was probably beaten by a Heartless but Jan shook his head and said he went away. Though, he never told us where.

"Hey," I grabbed his arm. "Let's say goodbye with Donald and Goof, though I think he's probably still sleeping. Ha ha" I used my biggest smile and puppy dog eyes. No one can possibly resist that!

Jan stopped and lifted his head. His eyes were blank and his lips were curved into a smile. It was the creepiest smile I've ever seen in my life. Not even a tall skeleton from some nightmare town can compare.

"No"

I was all too happy to agree. I ran out the ship with before he changed his mind. With his mood, I doubt it'd be a better choice. Semaj where are you?

Is it going to be like this from now on?


End file.
